The Flour Child
by Reeves3
Summary: Team RWBY along with their fellow second years are taking part in the 'flour child' experiment but what happens when Yang stumbles across an abandoned baby? Bumbleby and White Rose pairings. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: This idea has been in my mind since Volume 1 finished and I figured after all this time that now would be a good time to write it just before the start of Volume 2. **

**I've probably written about 15,000 words in a week and this story still isn't finished but I really wanted to get the first chapter up.**

**So I hope you readers enjoy it and leave a review to let me know. **

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

**A Chance Meeting**

"All second year students please gather in the amphitheatre after your final class today, thank you." Glynda Goodwitch's strict voice echoed out from the speakers placed around Beacon Academy.

In their Grimm Studies class murmurs started up in the room from the students at the announcement until Professor Port called for silence and the humming quietened down. Carrying on with his lecture Yang waited until the Professor started going off on one of his rambles of his glory days before nudging her little sister.

"What do you think is going on?"

Sixteen year old Ruby lifted her head from doodling on her paper to look up at her older sister and leaned across in her direction slightly. "I have no idea. It's the end of the school hours so there aren't any battles scheduled. Although Nora did say she was expecting a pancake eating contest to happen soon but I think that was in one of her dreams."

Yang nodded. "Most definitely because didn't she say everyone else in the competition were sloths?"

Ruby grinned and struggled to stifled a chuckle which caught Weiss's attention as she sat in the seat on the other side of her girlfriend.

"Will you two pay attention?" Weiss hissed crossly, her pen poised over her notes in a delicate grasp.

Ruby's grin quickly vanished as she snapped to attention. "Of course Weiss."

Rolling her lilac eyes Yang leaned back in her chair but not before muttering for the couple to hear. "Wow, only dating for two months and already she has you wrapped around your little finger Rubes."

This earned her an icy glare from Weiss and a small kick in the shin from Ruby as the pair's cheeks tinged pink. Yang grinned from ear to ear and lifted her arms to bring them behind her so she could rest her head in her joined hands. Her attention was quickly drawn to the person sitting to her right silhouetted by the light of the afternoon sun shining through the arched windows. Blake's black tresses framed her face, from the golden glint in her eyes, the slight upturn on her nose and to her teeth gently biting her lower lip as she read her textbook. All the while her deep purple almost black faunus cat ears at the top of her head perked and twisted towards the sound of Professor Port as he continued his story listening intently.

Blake caught her eye and having not missed any of the interaction between the rest of her three teammates she closed her book and turned to look at Yang arching a slim eyebrow in question.

"Must you tease them all the time?" She whispered.

"What are big sisters for?" Yang replied. Blake rolled her eyes at her girlfriend of eight months but the corners of her lips upturned slightly.

A loud chime from the clock tower out in the courtyard rang out signalling the end of class and students quickly began exiting the classrooms. Team RWBY packed up their things as Professor Port dismissed them and began making their way to the main auditorium along with the rest of the second years.

Filing into the vast assembly hall Team RWBY quickly spotted Team JNPR at the front of the stage because of Nora jumping up and down on the spot. Heading towards their friends they were quick to greet each other and find out what had got Nora so excited.

"Look at all the flour! I told you it was a pancake eating contest!" She squealed, delightedly.

Turning their attention to the stage they saw a table placed on it where sacks of flour piled up in a jumbled pyramid and alongside that were notebooks and binders. The two teams, besides Nora, shared cautious glances worried that she might be right.

After the last student entered the amphitheatre Professor Goodwitch appeared from the shadows at the back of the stage and approached the microphone. Her presences alone was enough to immediately quieten the students from their talkative buzz that had filled the room like a swarm of bees.

"Thank you all for arriving after short notice and you'll be pleased to know I shall not keep you here for long. Now the reason as to why I've called you all here is because for the next week you shall be taking part in the flour child experiment."

Noise from the students rose right away after this announcement as though a volcano had erupted. Some students were voicing their confusion, some their excitement and others their annoyance and complete utter disinterest in the project.

A crack sounded out from Professor Goodwitch's whip and everyone quickly fell silent again. "Every second year has taken part in this assignment and your year won't an exception. You will get into partners in your teams and have one sack of flour between you. Your instructions are in the binders supplied on the desk and you will keep a record in the notebook provided. All of your teachers will be monitoring your care for the baby as you will be taking your child to all your lessons. Next Monday after your last class you shall all report back here for your grades. Now can each pair come up and collect their child and a notepad and binder. The assignment will begin the moment you leave this room."

"Well this is an enormous waste of time," Weiss expressed, as they shuffled over to get in line to collect their flour child.

"Not completely, half the people in this room very well may end up becoming parents one day, this will be good practice." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Yes but we learn parenting the moment we realise we're expecting a child. Right now in our lives we should still be training to become huntresses and huntsmen!"

Ruby gave Weiss a soft smile. "We're still doing that Weiss. This is just a side project and plus it might be fun."

Weiss gave a small _'hmph'_ that indicated Ruby could be right but she wasn't going to admit it any time soon.

"So this project?" Jaune spoke up, rubbing the back of his neck. "It doesn't actually mean the 'parents' are real couples, right?" He quickly glanced at Pyrrha and noticed she was gazing at him and the pair both looked in opposite directions. It was pretty obvious between the two teams that there was something between them, they had known that since their first year and first semester, but Jaune and Pyrrha continued to skirt around the issue.

"No Jaune it doesn't. Nora and I are only best friends but will be working on this project together." The same could be said for Lie Ren and Nora.

"O-Oh good," said Jaune, pretending to sound relived yet failing to completely disguise the disappointment in his voice.

Shuffling down the queue Yang and Blake headed up on to the stage where Yang quickly selected a sack of flour and Blake picked up the paperwork. A few minutes later Ruby and Weiss, Jaune and Pyrrha and Nora and Lie Ren joined them and they made their way back to their dormitory rooms carrying on with their discussion. Arriving at the corridor the two teams split up into their separate rooms saying they'll catch up later for dinner.

Dumping her school bag on the floor by Weiss's bed Ruby headed straight for her makeshift hammock with their flour baby and cuddled up with it ready to go to sleep.

"Don't you dare take a nap we've got work to do!" Weiss scolded, perching herself at the edge of her bed lining out all the paperwork perfectly. Blake entered the room with her nose buried in folder already taking in every bit of information from the instructions.

"But when babies nap so should the mom to catch up with sleep," Ruby mumbled. Weiss rolled her eyes and Yang laughed as she playfully tossed the sack of flour in the air and caught it.

"She has a point."

"Quiet you," Weiss snipped.

Yang raised her arms and shrugged nonchalant not bothered at all by the heiresses words however in doing so she momentarily forgot she was still playing with the sack of flour. She quickly realised her mistake when there was an unmistakeable sound of a **'thud'** followed by _'rip'_ and a large cloud of flour rising from the floor.

There was silence in the room until the flour cleared in the air making it possible to see the destroyed bag of flour with its contents spilled around it. Ruby had sat up in her bed, holding her baby close, with a gaping mouth, Weiss's eyebrows had disappeared up into her hairline while Blake's were down in a frown as she glared at Yang who had her hands clasped and crossed over her mouth.

"Congratulations you just murdered your child," said Weiss, breaking the silence.

"Yang!" Blake shouted. "We've just failed the project in under five minutes!"

Tearing her eyes away from her accident Yang had a frenzied yet determined look on her face as an idea started to race through her head.

"Relax, what Goodwitch doesn't know won't hurt so if you guys clean this up I'll run into town and buy a new bag from the supermarket and it'll be our little secret," she suggested.

"But-," Ruby started.

Yang was already running out the room as she shouted. "It'll be our little secret!"

Sprinting out the building like a fired cannonball Yang rushed away from the school and quickly took the path that led down to the town of Vale. Her sprint soon turned to a jog to save on energy even though the boiling sun in the sky was enough to keep her batteries charged. Her stomach twisted with guilt, not had she just killed her fake child but she had cost Blake the assignment too and failing school work, Yang knew, wasn't something Blake liked. It made Yang determined to correct her mistake no matter what just to make Blake happy.

Arriving in town fifteen minutes later Yang slowed her pace to a walk as she headed to the supermarket. Inside the store people were walking about pushing trolley's and carrying baskets as they did their shopping but Yang made her way through the crowds and found the aisle that contained all sorts of cooking needs. It didn't take too long to find the right brand of flour and soon Yang was paying for it at the till along with a bottle of water to quench her thirst from her jog.

With her mission complete Yang let out a large sigh of relief and began a leisurely stroll back to Beacon. Her path took her under a nice shaded area from the overgrown trees standing tall on either side where birds sang in the branches above. A small river gushed just behind the wall of trees to the left side that flowed in its embedded channel moving with and against the earth. As Yang started to cross the little cobblestone bridge an entirely different sound broke the birdsong.

A cry.

Pausing in her tracks Yang looked around with her brow creasing yet saw no one nearby.

"Hello?" She called out.

Another cry, louder this time, coming from below the bridge. Quickly scanning the area for a safe route down Yang scaled down a small slope of grass and stopped just in front of the stream. Looking under the bridge Yang quickly found the source of the crying and her heart dropped to her stomach. Rushing into the water, not caring that her boots got wet, Yang approached the wicker basket where a baby lay crying inside.

It's arms and legs had come free from its blanket and its face scrunched up as it continued to cry and fuss. Another feature Yang noticed immediately were the two tiger ears sprouting from the top of the baby's head where soft black hair was growing.

"Hey," Yang cooed softly, reaching down to wrap the baby back up. At Yang's touch the baby opened its eyes, revealing orange orbs like a setting sun, and ceased its crying.

"Who's left you here, ey? Where's your mummy and daddy? Damn you're freezing cold, how long have you been out here? Come on, let's take you somewhere safe."

Carefully picking up the abandoned basket by the side of the water Yang made her way back up on the footpath carrying the baby and her bag from the supermarket. Heading back towards the town Yang walked as fast as she could to the hospital. She held the basket close to her trying to keep the baby from screaming by making giving reassuring sounds but she was futile in her attempts as the baby continued to cry. She brought a hand up instead and let the baby grab her finger where she felt it was still icy cold. Unknowingly she activated her semblance slightly and started passing some heat to the baby's cold body.

The hospital came into her line of vision after ten minutes of speed walking and taking shortcuts through back alleys. Passing through the automatic doors Yang quickly approached the reception desk.

"Hi," greeted Yang, quickly, to get the receptionists attention, her words came out in a rush. "I've just found this baby in the woods and it won't stop crying. Is there anyone who can take a look at him...her? I don't know. The small thing is so cold, I've tried wrapping it up in the blanket but the skin is still cold to touch. Can you help?"

"Of course, just take a deep breath first ma'am, we don't want you collapsing. What's your name and you say you found this child in the woods? Was anyone around?" The woman behind the desk asked, standing up from her chair to take a better look at the baby in the basket.

Yang did as told and inhaled deeply before answering the question. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, a student at Beacon and no, I think he or she's been abandoned."

"I see. In these types of circumstances I need to contact the police to see if there are any missing child reports and get someone here to talk to you. In the meantime though head down the corridor, turn right and enter room one on the left. I'll get a doctor with you right away."

Yang nodded in understanding and muttered her thanks as she made her way to the assigned room. Windows on the back wall filled the room with a bright light as well as giving her a view to the outside world. Counters, one with a built-in sink, and cabinets above took up the rest of the space in the room. Placing the basket and the bag filled with a sack of flour and her bottle of water on the bed covered with paper towels Yang stood over the basket and tried to keep the baby's attention to ease the piercing sounds of it crying.

The door opened and Yang looked around as a man with dark skin, dark hair, and eyes stepped into the room. "Hello," he said in a friendly voice, giving a smile. "I'm Dr Crawford, from the maternity ward, are you the woman who found the baby?"

"Yes, my name is Yang. It's nice to meet you."

"You too and thank you for bringing the baby in. Let's take a look then."

Dr Crawford picked up the baby from out the basket and laid the small bundle on the bed. After doing numerous tests along with using a stethoscope on the tiny chest listening to the heartbeat and using a thermometer in the baby's ear to check its temperature a worried expression filled his features but he quickly covered it.

"Hmm, smells like someone's done a stinky and I doubt its Yang here. Let's get you clean and into some new clothes and fed. After that I might be able to do some tests and estimate your age but right now you are causing a right protest," the doctor suggested.

He went over to the cupboards and pulled out a packet of diapers, a bottle with a packet of formula and a new fresh white onesie wrapped up in clear packaging. Bringing the items over Dr Crawford quickly yet carefully undressed the baby out of its dirty clothing and put them in the bin.

"Yang? Do you mind holding up the legs as I change the diaper, these things are very fiddly and babies are very messy."

Unsure but in a position not to say no Yang agreed and stood next to the doctor and held up the slightly bounded legs that wouldn't stop kicking. After removing the diaper Yang nearly gagged from the sight and the sudden onslaught of smell that burned her nostrils and eyes.

"You have definitely been out there for the night, haven't you?" Dr Crawford asked the baby, a hint of sadness in his voice, as he disposed of the messy diaper and opened up a packet of wipes. Yang risked a second glance and noticed something.

"Well he's a boy."

Dr Crawford gave a chuckle. "It's a bit of a giveaway."

"So what's his diagnosis? Will he be alright?"

The troubled look re-appeared on Dr Crawford's face. "At the moment I'm not quite sure. After spending the night out in the cold I would be looking for signs of hypothermia but his breathing is fine, his chest is clear and he's not shivering at all but the skin is still cold. It's as though he's been warmed up on the inside but not the out."

Yang immediately realised why. "Mother of Grimm! That's my fault, on the way over here I noticed he was cold and I must have used my semblance on him, its heat, I used to do it all the time when my little sister was sick with a cold that I do it without noticing now. Have I made things worse? Will he be alright?"

Slightly taken back by the sudden flood of information Dr Crawford shook his head and smiled. "No, if anything you've saved his life. I'm almost done with this now and then I can dress him. I need to go make the formula though so while I do that can you hold him and pass on some more heat? Do you have enough energy? I can get you a chocolate bar from the vending machine?"

Yang smiled and eyed the area of the room that had sunlight streaming through it.

"Just sit me in the sunshine."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for chapter one. What did you think? What will happen to the baby?<strong>

**I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned for more!**

**Reeves3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

**Author's Note: First of all massive thanks and hugs to those who reviewed, favourite and alerted this story on just its first chapter. The response has been amazing and I'm humbled by that so thank you.**

**I'm sure we're all excited like mad for tomorrow so here's a little treat to keep us going until then.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**A Baby, a Plan and a Yang**

Fifteen minutes later Yang found herself sitting on a chair by the window in the hospital room carefully holding the baby boy in her hesitant arms. Dr Crawford had gone and prepared the formula as he said he would and also brought Yang a bar of chocolate back and was now bottle feeding the baby. He had suggested Yang do it but after thinking about the sack of flour incident back in Team RWBY's dorm room Yang decided against it worried she would drop the real baby this time.

The baby happily guzzled on the milk draining the bottle in mere minutes and continued to kick his legs out.

"Fidgety little fellow, isn't he?" Dr Crawford noted.

"Yeah," Yang nervously laughed, trying to keep the baby still and in her arms.

"Alright, that's that bottle finished. Let's check your temperature again and see how he's doing." Using the thermometer again in the boy's ear Yang kept her eyes on him and couldn't help but smile when she noticed he was staring back up at her with wide eyes and a tongue sticking out slightly. She stuck her tongue out at him and he mimicked her that caused her grin to broaden making him smile too.

"Perfect," Dr Crawford mentioned, standing up straight and discarding the piece that had gone in the ear in the bin. "His temperature is completely normal. I suggest you can stop using your semblance now. Honestly Yang if it wasn't for you this lad would be spending his time in an incubator right now but now he's a perfect bill of health."

Yang's cheeks tinged pink slightly. "It was nothing. I couldn't let him go if I knew he was sick."

Dr Crawford smiled. "Speaking of which, you might want to stand him up now, he probably needs a burp."

"What?" Yang asked, suddenly alarmed. Reaching down Dr Crawford easily picked up the baby and helped position him best in Yang's arms. In the end the baby ended up standing up, with Yang's support, against Yang's and his head resting over her shoulder.

"There we go, just gently pat his back to help him get the air up," the doctor instructed. Yang gave a small nod and gently tapped her hand against the baby's back. All the while he continued to wriggle his legs but now that he was upright it looked like he was trying to bounce.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked him, tilting her head back slightly to look at him. "Are you trying to jump? We should call you Tigger if you're going to keep trying to bounce around."

The baby's answer was a loud burp right in front of Yang's face.

"Bloody hell!" She exclaimed, then added in an impressed tone. "That was louder than some of mine."

Dr Crawford chuckled. "It's rather amazing how such small things can create such loud noises. I think Tigger will be a good name for him, it does look like he's trying to jump, plus it goes well with his ears."

Yang glanced at the two tiger ears perked up atop of Tigger's head and smiled. "They're such beautiful ears. Why would someone abandon someone as adorable as you?"

There was a knock at the door and Dr Crawford went to answer it while Yang looked on continuing to burp Tigger. She had given up by now trying to stop him from wriggling his legs and let him get on with it. As the door opened wide two members of Vale's law enforcement revealed themselves wearing matching outfits, black shoes, pants, tie and, suspenders over a white shirt with a badge clipped to their chest.

"Good afternoon. We received a call from the lady at the desk that a person found an abandoned child?" One of the men spoke up.

"Yeah, that's me," Yang called from behind Dr Crawford. He stepped out the way and let the two officers inside the room.

"Hello miss," the officer continued. "I'm detective Greenaway and this is my partner detective Wells. Do you mind if we ask you some questions about how you came across the baby?"

Shaking her head Yang adjusted Tigger in her arms to get comfortable as she continued to pat his back readying him for another burp. "Ask away."

Their questions were simple and easy to answer. Yang told in every detail that she could remember the path she took, where she found the baby, if she saw anyone in the nearby area and if she stopped to ask anyone if the baby was there's.

"Was this the basket that you found him in?" Wells asked, walking over to it where it rested on the bed still.

"Yes."

The officer nodded. "We'll take that for prints and see if we can track down the parents. Miss Xiao Long we will need to take your prints as well so we don't get them mixed up. How old would you say the baby is, doctor...?"

"Dr Crawford and judging from the few tests I did earlier examining his physical and vocal development I'd say he was just over a month old."

"Are you going to return the baby to its mother and father?" Yang asked, frowning. Detective Greenaway answered while Wells bagged up the basket.

"After abandonment no, we need to find the mother or father to prosecute them for child neglect. The baby will go in a foster home in the meantime and social services can take over to find a family for him. I'll give the local child home a ring, unfortunately there's only one in our area and well..."

Yang narrowed her eyes as officer Greenaway trailed off.

"Well what?" She asked, suspicious.

Running a hand through his brown hair Greenaway let out a heavy sigh and got out his phone. "And you'll see."

He quickly searched through his contacts and found the number he needed before pressing the call button. Intrigued Yang stood up next to the officer from her chair making sure Tigger was still safely in her hold. He had given up burping now and was contently drooling on Yang's scarf. The phone rang out loud on speaker a few times before an aged woman's voice answered.

"Vale Orphanage, Teresa speaking," she said, politely. Wells rolled his eyes disgusted and walked out the room with the bagged evidence muttering about going to search the birth achieves for the last couple of months.

"Yes hello, I'm Detective Greenaway from Vale Police, I'm calling about an abandoned child we've recently come across and wondered if there was room for him-,"

"Of course there's plenty."

Yang smiled not really sure why the officers seemed displeased with the orphanage. This was good news the baby had somewhere safe to stay.

However the woman's next set of words caused Yang to see red.

"So long as it's not a faunus."

The smile vanished from her face as it took every ounce of self-control for Yang not to burst into flames on the spot right there. Her temper still rose however, the edges of her irises slightly turning scarlet and she clutched on to Tigger more securely. Before she could stop herself though she was shouting down the officers phone.

"What do you mean 'so long as it's not a faunus'? What's that got to do with anything?" She hollered, trying to keep her voice from shaking with pent-up rage.

"Who is this?" Teresa asked, defensively.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Answer the damn question!" Yang yelled.

"We only accept pure children at this home. No half-breeds. They are unholy demons, the scum of this earth and as bad as Grimm."

Yang barred her teeth and growled."Why you bigoted cow! How dare you call them that? They're no different to anyone else in this world. It's because of people like you are the reason there's so many faunus children on the streets and end up in the White Fang or die!"

Dr Crawford and Detective Greenaway, even Tigger, were looking at Yang with wide eyes and in the older men's case with impressed expressions.

Greenaway leaned closer to Dr Crawford and muttered. "Not bad, half the people at the station won't say what she's just said to this miserable witch."

Teresa kept up her unmoving outlook on faunus however and tried to argue back at Yang. "Now listen here-,"

"Actually I don't want to. I've heard enough." Yang shot a look at Detective Greenaway."Switch it off," she pleaded.

Giving a nod the officer hung up the phone and pocketed it. Bile was churning in Yang's stomach, threatening to rise up in her throat, so she quickly passed Tigger to Dr Crawford and grabbed her half full bottle of water from the shopping bag and took a few sips. She stared at the ground attempting to block out what the old woman had said while trying not to think of her faunus friends, Velvet and Sun, and her girlfriend Blake.

Taking the bottle away from her lips as the water soothed her insides Yang screwed the cap back on before asking. "What the hell was that? You're the police! Can't you do anything about that?"

"We currently are investigating but it's hard to shut down the building when it's the only orphanage we have. Where will the other children go if we kick them out? At least this way some homeless children get sheltered and fed."

Yang gestured to Tigger. "But-,"

"I know and trust me, we're doing all we can for them," Greenaway said, softly.

Dejected Yang's solemn thoughts of past, present and future abandoned faunus children trying to find a home broke when Tigger made a _'gaaahh'_ sound. Leaving her water by the bag Yang went over to him and gave his soft cheek a gentle caress.

"So what now? Where's he going to go?"

Dr Crawford coughed to get their attention. "Well it's a bit unorthodox but my sister and her husband have been trying for a child for over a year now with no luck. They recently mentioned they were thinking of adopting."

Yang's face brightened up at the news. "That's great, he can go to them."

This is where the doctor gave a sheepish grin and he rubbed the back of his neck while skilfully holding on to Tigger in one arm. "They're away on holiday for the week at the moment. I was going to suggest why don't you look after him Yang in the meantime and I'll get in contact with you when they get back."

Yang wasn't sure if she had heard right. There was no way a doctor and a police officer would let her look after a baby.

"Me?" She questioned, just make sure.

"Why not? He seems pretty content with you," Dr Crawford mentioned, glancing down to where Yang was still gently stroking the side of Tigger's cheek in a rhythmic pattern which, by now, was starting to drift him off to sleep.

Yang snapped her hand away as though she'd been electrocuted. '_This is crazy,_' she thought.

Shaking her head making her blonde locks sway Yang started to pace around the room venting to the two men and mostly to herself her fears about taking care of a baby.

"But I can't look after a child! I don't know anything about them. The whole reason I came to finding Tigger was because I dropped a sack of flour that was part of a child experiment at Beacon!" She exclaimed before flopping down in the empty chair with a sigh. "I dropped the flour," she admitted, sadly. Yang swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that had risen in her throat because of her guilt as her eyes, now back to a calm lilac, started to tear up as she added. "I'll drop him too."

There was a few moments of silence that hung heavily in the room before movement out the corner of Yang's eyes caught her attention as Dr Crawford kneeled down by the side of the chair. In his days at college he knew of the 'flour child' experiment and knew what it meant that Yang had dropped the sack of flour she had supposed to care for.

With a gentle caring voice Dr Crawford asked. "When you found Tigger, what was the first natural instinct that came over you? What did you do?"

"I wanted to help him," Yang answered, avoiding the doctors eyes.

"And you did that. You saved him Yang because a natural protectiveness came forth and you instantly knew what to do. All the flour child experiment taught me was how expensive bags of flour are."

This caught Yang's attention and she looked at Dr Crawford with a raised eyebrow and slight upturned lips.

"Let's just say there was a ceiling fan in the way and leave it at that." Yang chuckled and Dr Crawford smiled. "I have complete faith that you can do this. I wouldn't be sending him away with you if I didn't."

Yang's stomach filled with nerves but then her eyes locked with Tigger's who was staring intently at her and the anxiety washed away. She couldn't deny the little guy had melted her heart and if she wasn't going to do it then where would he end up? She'd feel more guilty leaving Tigger on his own that what she felt dropping the flour.

"Alright, I'll do it." She decided, with a confident nod.

Dr Crawford and Yang exchanged contact details and Dr Crawford, James being his first name Yang learned, reassured her that if she needed anything he would be there for Tigger. They also gave their numbers to Detective Greenaway who said he would be in contact to check in on the baby too for police business. He then took off to find his partner Wells to help search the birth records and make a start on their investigation.

Yang was left in the room on her own with Tigger sitting in a car seat Dr Crawford had collected for her from the maternity ward. He had gone off to collect some other things that she would need for him too when Yang thought it would be best to send Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch a message.

She got out her scroll and pressed the record button. "Hi Professors, this is Yang Xiao Long from Team RWBY, something has come up and would it be possible for you to meet me in Team RWBY's dorm room at five, before dinner? It's rather urgent, thank you."

Pressing stop on the message Yang dragged her fingers across the scroll to find the right contacts and hit send. She quickly put away her scroll and turned her attention on Tigger who was reaching up for the toys that dangled down from the car seats handle. The door opened and Dr Crawford entered the room carrying two big white plastic bags.

"Alright, I got you some diapers, wipes, talcum powder, a mat, a few toys that help with development, dummies, some pamphlets, a fold up cot, some clothes, bibs, blankets, a pillow, and a baby carrier that you wear on your body so you can take him to your lessons."

Slightly overwhelmed by all the items James had retrieved for her Yang simply nodded and gave him her gratitude. The pair walked outside with Dr Crawford carrying the plastic bags and Yang carrying Tigger in his car seat and her bag from the supermarket. Strolling over to the line of taxi's, waiting outside the hospital, a driver got out of the car in front and opened up the boot for them and helped James load the bags. Yang opened the backseat door and secured Tigger in before standing back up to address Dr Crawford who stood by her as the taxi driver closed the boot and got in the driver's seat.

"Remember, if you need anything, just ring but you'll be alright looking after him."

Yang smiled. "I hope so."

"I know so. Now off you go, I've paid the driver already enough money to get you to Beacon. Good luck with your child experiment and I'll see you in a week or sooner if you need anything."

Giving her thanks one last time Yang walked around the car and got in on the other side in the back and buckled up. The drive back to Beacon didn't take long and Tigger didn't cause any fuss as he continued to play with the overhanging toys that jingled when he hit them. All the while the car moved Yang couldn't help but wonder what her teammates would say and think of their little guest.

_'Weiss is going to throw a hissy fit,'_ Yang thought, with a smirk. _'Blake and Ruby, with any luck, will be alright with it though. I just hope we can persuade the professor's to let us keep him, well they haven't got much of a choice, I'm not getting rid of Tigger until James's sister and her husband get back off holiday.'_

The car pulled up outside the main stretch that led down to Beacon and Yang leaned over and unbuckled the car seat from the car before getting out. The driver got out too and got the bags out for her as she picked up the car seat and her bag of shopping.

"Here you are miss," the driver said, handing over the bags.

Yang took them off him in the hand that was already holding her bag and mentally thanked herself for all the time she spent working out because the weight of the added two bags would have toppled her over if she hadn't.

"Thanks," Yang replied, gracious.

Walking down the path in front of her and listening to the taxi drive off behind her Yang made her way to the dormitories being sure to avoid as many people as possible as she headed for her room. Finally arriving at the oak door with the plaque that read 'RWBY' on it Yang smiled in relief and with some skill and jostling bags around got out her scroll and unlocked the door.

She stepped into the room, bags firsts and looked around at her sister, friend and girlfriend. Weiss sat in the chair at one of the desks writing and Ruby sat on the desk next to her listing off baby names. Their sack of flour rested on Weiss's pillow 'asleep' on her bed.

"I am not naming our child 'Ultimate Supreme.'"

"But it's such a cool name!"

Blake meanwhile was still reading through the instructions and working on the bits that she could do alone. All evidence of their flour child was gone.

"I'm back," Yang announced, still halfway through the door.

The three of them turned to look at her having been too engrossed in their work to hear that the door had opened. Yang continued to enter fully into the room.

"It's about time," said Blake, relieved. "Where have you be-?"

The question died on Blake's lips as she noticed what Yang was bringing into the room. Ruby gasped and Weiss's jaw dropped as the three of them quickly got up on to their feet and stood in front of Yang and the baby she was carrying in a car seat. There was silence around the room as no one knew quite what to say because so many questions were flooding Ruby, Weiss and Blake's minds at once that trying to form them into words failed them.

After a solid few minutes of no one saying a word eventually Ruby was the first to speak.

"That's not a sack of flour."

* * *

><p><strong>Well said Ruby, well said.<strong>

**Ah the fun is about to begin. I hope you all liked this chapter and don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought.**

**NEW RWBY TOMORROW! WOOOP!**

**Reeves3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter and the favorites and alerts for this story. It makes me happy to see such positive feedback.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you Unease for being my beta reader on this chapter.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Not A Bag Of Flour**

"Well no, but I did get one of those too."

Yang raised up her shopping bag and kicked the door shut behind her before placing the bags on the floor. She then put the car seat on the floor and unbuckled Tigger from it and lifted him up into her arms.

"Girls, meet Tigger. Tigger, this is Ruby, Weiss, and the tall sexy one with black hair is Blake."

Tigger let out a gurgle, wriggling his legs in his bouncing motion again and waving his arms around. Ruby's expression immediately turned to adoration, like the first time she found out Glynda Goodwitch was a huntress. Blake and Weiss remained motionless.

"He's so cute," Ruby squealed, rushing up to her sister and fawning over the baby.

"I'm sorry, but that's a doll, right?" Weiss asked, still not believing what she was seeing.

Yang glanced at her and shook her head. "Nope, he's a real boy."

Blake was frowning. "H-how? Seriously, how? You went out to get flour, how did you come back with a child?"

"Did you steal someone's baby?" Weiss accused, pointing a finger at Yang and marching up to her.

"What?" Yang exclaimed. "No!"

"Sooooo, why do you have a child with you?" Ruby asked, her little finger being squeezed by one of Tigger's tiny hands.

"We would like to know that too."

The four girls jumped and Ruby gave a small yelp at the man's voice that sounded in their room. They looked to the door to see Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch standing there.

"Bloody hell," Yang called out loudly, having been spooked from behind. Glynda coughed, giving Yang the evil eye. The brawler quickly rectified her mistake. "I mean, it's good to see you got my message."

"Not what I was expecting, but it'll do," their strict teacher quipped. "Yes we received your message, and since you classified it as urgent, we came as you asked. We now see that the matter is important indeed."

Blake grabbed Yang's arm and turned her around. "You sent them an urgent message? Yang, what's going on?"

Yang sighed. "It's a long story."

Professor Ozpin pulled up a chair and made himself comfortable. "Then please start at the beginning."

Skipping over the incidence with the bag of flour Yang invented the excuse that she simply went for a jog as to why she went into town. After that tall-tale (with Ruby, Weiss, and Blake adverting her eyes when she told the point-blank lie to their Professors), Yang told them how she came across the abandoned baby and what had transpired afterwards. By the time she finished, the sun outside was beginning to set behind pink clouds, and the aroma of dinner cooking from the kitchens could be smelled from around Beacon.

"I can't believe it," said Ruby, when Yang had finished. "You used your semblance on him just like you used to do for me."

"Yup," Yang answered with a smile. Then she gave her sister a stern stare. "Of course this little one wasn't lying in the snow saying it made a comfortable bed."

Ruby pouted and protested. "But it was so soft."

"You got covered in it. Dad and I couldn't find you for two whole hours."

"It's not my fault I fell asleep!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, the more stories she heard about Ruby the more she decided that Ruby was in fact a dolt. _Her_ dolt though; her adorable, sweet dolt. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind, getting back to the point she needed to make. While Yang's story was a good deed, the heiress did have some concerning questions.

"I don't understand something, you said the foster home wouldn't take the baby in. Why not?"

Yang felt her blood beginning to boil once more but before she could answer Weiss, someone else in the room did.

"They don't accept faunus."

Everyone's attention turned to Blake, who had stood by her and Yang's beds listening to Yang's story intently. She stepped towards her girlfriend, who still had Tigger cradled in her strong arms.

"Before they banned faunus children altogether, I grew up there until I ran away. The lady that ran the place had some very opinionated views on the faunus. She used to say-."

"I heard what she said," Yang interrupted, remembering Teresa's sickening words. "I was so mad, I wanted to find her and introduce her to Ember Celica."

Blake gave a small smile but it faded slightly when she saw Yang's sudden concern reflect in her eyes.

"You don't believe it, do you?" Yang asked her, with a burning need to know. If a part of Blake still believed the words Teresa forced upon her, Yang had to know so she could rectify it.

Blake looked prepared to give Yang the kiss of a lifetime right in that moment at her thoughtfulness but resisted due to Weiss, Ruby, and two of their teachers being present in the room. Instead, she settled for reaching for Yang's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Not anymore," she answered, softly. Her amber eyes turned down to Tigger and reached up to softly cup his face. "You did the right thing by bringing him here."

"So we're taking care of him?" Yang asked, for confirmation. Blake nodded.

"It says in the instructions that both partners have to take care of their baby. You're not alone with this." Blake established. Yang gave her a dazzling grin, her panic before leaving the hospital ebbing away with the reassurance that Blake would help her out. She then looked towards Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch with a hopeful expression.

"So, can the baby stay?"

Ozpin turned to glance at Glynda with a grey eyebrow arched and a cocked head. Professor Goodwitch rolled her eyes, exasperated. The things she had to put up with in this school because of this man were endless in their eccentricity.

"We'll remain extra vigilant on you two during this assignment, after all this is an actual life you are looking after and not a sack of flour." Glynda told them firmly.

Ozpin stood up from his chair, leaning on his cane. "He will stay only for the week, however. If the doctor's sister can't, for any reason, take care of this child, then he will need to stay somewhere else."

Yang opened her mouth, ready to argue the toss, but she realised that Ozpin did in fact have a point. Beacon wasn't exactly the safest or wisest place for a child to stay in the long-term. Dimly, she nodded her head in agreement.

Ruby let out an excited cheer, raising her arms in the air but her celebration cut short with Weiss shouting. "This is insane! This is a real child! It will be crying, making a mess and keeping us up at night. Shouldn't we at least vote on this?"

"Ah those are little things princess," said Yang, dismissively. "I'm sure we'll all get on just fine. Here, have a hold and bond with him for a while."

"What? No! I don't want it!" Weiss protested. Yang didn't listen however, passing the baby along to Weiss who had no choice but to hold it. She did so grudgingly, holding him under his armpits and at arm's length away from her. Tigger stared at her with wide eyes as he dangled in her grasp, his shoulders scrunching up into his neck and face as his tiger ears lay flat on his head.

"Well you can't do that with our sack of flour," mentioned Ruby. Weiss glared at her.

"Yang take it away from me," she said, voice rising.

"His name is Tigger. Bring him closer to you, wrap an arm under him and make sure to raise his head, that's what Dr Crawford told me to do anyway."

Letting out a huff, Weiss gave Tigger a cautionary stare as though she was holding a bomb that was about to explode before slowly starting to bring him forward. Tigger made it halfway closer to Weiss when he projectile vomited over her chest.

Weiss froze, her face stuck on a horrified expression. She let out a series of unsteady breaths. Yang approached and took an unsettled Tigger from her hold as he started to cry, resting him on her hip. As soon as she was free from the baby Weiss rushed into the bathroom screaming loudly that "BAGS OF FLOUR DON'T DO THAT!"

The sound of the door creaking made Yang, Blake and Ruby look at it to see their teachers leaving.

"Have fun," Ozpin said, with a gleam in his eyes, closing the door behind him and Goodwitch.

The three girls heard the shower starting to run on full blast in the next room but it barely did anything to drown out Weiss's livid ranting and Tigger's cries.

"Weiss is going to kill you," Ruby stated, giving her sister a worried fleeting glance.

"I would sleep with one eye open from now on," Blake advised.

Yang gulped. "Duly noted."

Deciding it would be a good idea to evacuate the room before Weiss emerged, Yang and Blake with Tigger in hold rushed off to the cafeteria to give Weiss some time to cool down. Ruby stayed behind to wait for Weiss so they could head down for dinner together. As they made their way to get some food, Blake soothed Tigger's small weeps as Yang held him in his carrier.

To say Yang and Blake got some stares as they entered the dining hall would be an understatement. As soon as one person noticed, another did, until the whole room was quiet with heads turned in their direction. Students paused with forks raised halfway to their gaping mouths, completely oblivious that the food had dropped back on to their plates or into their laps.

Blake's ears twitched, and doing her best to ignore the stares, she gently tugged Yang to the side to collect a tray of the night's selection of meals. She picked up the tuna casserole dish in one hand and the steak dinner in the other for Yang as the blonde grabbed two cans of grape juice.

Yang casually strolled ahead, not bothered in the slightest by the staring, soon spotting Team JNPR and making a beeline for them. Placing Tigger in his carrier on the table so that the six of them could easily see him, Yang and Blake sat down opposite their friends with their food.

"Umm Yang? Blake?" Jaune spoke up, his sack of flour sitting on his lap.

"Yeah?" Yang piped up, unwrapping her knife and fork from her serviette.

"Care to explain the baby?" Pyrrha asked. Tigger let out a gurgle and waved his arms in her direction causing Pyrrha to blink in surprise and timidly give him a wave back. Nora was wearing the same expression Ruby had, her hands cupping her cheeks. Her and Lie Ren's flour child was sitting in-between them. The two lads in the team looked absolutely dumbstruck.

Yang looked around the room to see everyone was still staring at them before putting down her utensils.

"Listen closely because I'm only going to say the story once otherwise my dinner will get cold."

There was scrapes from chair legs being roughly pushed back against the floor and the clatter of cutlery and soon enough a crowd had assembled around their table. Blake tucked into her dinner, stopping now and then to tickle Tigger's tummy when it looked like he was starting to fuss from lack of attention as Yang told, once more, the story of how she came across the baby.

Yang gave them a shortened version of events however, her hunger more important than the curiosity of the student body, so by the time she had finished only five minutes had passed on the clock. The future huntresses and hunters went back to their seats, chatting among themselves and craning their heads to try to get a better look at Tigger. By the time Yang had a large cut of steak in her mouth, the crowd had dispersed fully and she was happy to find that her food was still hot.

"So you two are really going to look after him?" Jaune questioned.

"Yes, but only for the week," answered Blake.

"You guys can help us out if you want to," said Yang, stabbing at some vegetables and potatoes.

"Well Ren and I have Pancake to look after, but we'll help out when we can," offered Nora. Yang and Blake eyed Ren and he gave them a deadpan look that clearly read 'no I didn't get a say in the matter of naming our sack of flour.'

The exuberant ginger-haired girl stood up and leaned across the table, flicking a finger lightly to Tigger's nose. "Boop."

Tigger let out a happy murmur and started to kick his legs in his jumping motion, making them all smile.

They carried on with their meals while talking, joking, and entertaining Tigger for a few minutes until two familiar faces soon showed up. Ruby and Weiss joined them with their own plates of food and choice of drinks, but Weiss made sure to sit furthest away from Tigger. Team JNPR stared bewildered at Weiss and Jaune opened his mouth, ready to question as to why she was sitting so far away, but stopped upon noticing Yang, Blake and Ruby furiously making slicing motions with their hands at their necks. The three of them stopped when Weiss turned to look at her friends on the other side of the table.

"So how are you four getting along with the project? Have you decided on names yet?" She asked inquisitively.

"Ren and Nora have but Jaune and I haven't even decided if it's a boy or a girl yet," Pyrrha answered.

"Why, what's the trouble?" Ruby enquired.

"I want it to be a boy," said Pyrrha.

"But I, err, want it to be a girl," Jaune threw in, raising his hand slightly.

"Does it really matter?" Yang contributed to the conversation, not really seeing the importance in this decision.

"Yes!" Jaune and Pyrrha both answered unison.

"Why?" Ruby asked, her brow furrowing.

Pyrrha's cheeks tinged pink slightly but she managed to sound proud when she announced. "Because I would like him to be just like Jaune."

"Exactly! But I want her to be just like you Pyrrha!" Jaune proclaimed, his whole face turning as red as Ruby's cloak after realising what he had said in front of his friends. Pyrrha stared at him with wide green eyes and raised eyebrows. Jaune looked away however, staring glumly at the remains of his food as he uttered: "No one wants a miniature version of me when she could be a miniature version of you."

Pyrrha banged a clenched fist on the table that rattled the knives and forks.

"Well, I would like a miniature version of you," she declared. Her words filled with such sincerity that Jaune couldn't resist ignoring and lifted his head to meet her gaze.

Yang leaned in close to Blake and whispered. "Take off his pants and she'll see it."

Blake pinched her leg hard causing Yang to flinch at the pain. Her knee jerked, bashing the underneath of the table, making them all jolt again. Tigger stared around him, wondering what was going on. Jaune and Pyrrha's moment broke and the pair suddenly found their hands and nails very fascinating.

"You two are thinking about this way too much," Blake mentioned, deciding to help the two of them out. "Whether it's a boy or girl it'll have the best of both of you."

"Yeah you can call it Arkos, a mix of Arc and Nikos," Ruby suggested, chuckling at her improvisation.

"It does have a certain ring to it," said Lie Ren.

"And I'll be godmother!" Nora exclaimed, loudly, making them all laugh.

By the time they had all finished their meals and had a dessert, Pyrrha had won the debate, mostly because Jaune was never going to be able to win a fight with her, and they settled with a baby boy named Arkos. After clearing away their plates and rubbish the two teams and Tigger made their way out of the cafeteria and back to their rooms for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, what did you think? <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review. **

**More fun is to come. :D**

**Reeves3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: Waaaheeeyy! An update! ****Thank you for the lovely reviews, faves and follows on the previous chapter. :D**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Settling In**

Back in their room Ruby and Weiss got out their textbooks and started doing homework at their desks with their flour baby, finally been given the chosen name of Aggie, perched on Weiss's lap. Blake carried Tigger into the room and lay him on her bed where she played with him with one of the detachable toys off the car seat. Yang meanwhile started to unpack the bags Dr Crawford had loaded up for her. In the midst of it she found her shopping bag and put the replacement sack of flour on her desk in the corner of the room.

"Well he's packed enough diapers to sink an airship," Yang observed, slightly nervous. How many times a day did babies need their diapers changed?

She lifted out a small tub and arched an eyebrow. "Fancy giving him a bath? He hasn't had one in the time I found him and even though the doctor gave him a wipe I think he could do with having a full clean."

"Sure," Blake answered. "But do you know how to give him a bath?"

Yang scanned the area of baby items that surround her as she sat cross-legged on the floor then reached across to pick up a leaflet. "Got it. 'How to bathe your newborn baby' I knew Doctor Crawford had put something about baths in here."

She stood up from the mountain of products and took a large step over the pile towards Blake with the leaflet and baby bath in her hands. As Tigger continued to play with his toy Blake read out what they needed from the information on the pamphlet as Yang rummaged through the items and picking out each one Blake mentioned before taking them into the bathroom.

Once that was finished Blake picked up Tigger off the bed and carried him off into the adjoining room to see Yang excitedly playing with a rubber duck and making it squeak. Tigger glanced at Blake with eyes that seemed to question which made her laugh causing Yang to look up.

"Look what you get to play with Tigger," Yang said, happily, pressing the duck and making it squeak again.

"I think you're having more fun with it than he will," Blake observed, with a grin.

"Hey if you have a problem with the duck well I don't give a f-,"

"Yang!" Blake scolded, covering Tigger's ears with her hand and pressing his head against her. Yang laughed dropping the duck on the floor and raised her arms to indicate to Blake to pass Tigger to her. Blake rolled her eyes before doing so and Yang gently lay Tigger on his back as Blake got out the leaflet and started to read out the step by step instructions.

They washed his face with damp cotton wool easily enough and filled the tub with warm water at a suitable temperature for him. It was undressing him out of his onesie which was a challenge because Tigger deemed it was a good time to start kicking his legs again.

"Are you putting up a fight?" Yang asked him, playfully tickling his stomach. Tigger let out a squeal and ceased his kicking slightly which gave Yang the opportunity to remove the rest of his outfit. "Ha! Well like it or not little man you are going in the tub."

Taking off his diaper as well and putting it in the bin Yang picked up Tigger, one arm going around his back and one around his head to keep him supported and to stop him from falling back into the water. Blake popped the rubber ducky in the bath and it caught Tigger's attention straight away and he happily picked it up and threw it against the water making a splash which caused him to squeal again before picking up the duck again. As he played Blake washed him down with the water and gave his hair and tiger ears a wash.

Catching Yang's eye Blake gave her a smile. "I'm proud of you."

Yang frowned. "What for?"

"For saving his life and deciding to look after him," Blake answered, as though it was obvious.

"Saving him was nothing but I was nervous as hell to bring him here. All the time at the hospital I kept thinking 'what if I drop him?' like I did with the flour. It can still happen, I know, but it's been easier since knowing you're at my side. I'm just scared something will happen to him and it'll be my fault."

Her lilac eyes stared downcast at Tigger who was still happily splashing the duck against the water and she let out a sigh.

Damp hands suddenly cupped her face which caused Yang to raise her head and meet Blake's eyes that shimmered with an intensity so strong that Yang could feel her worries already slipping away.

"You are not going to hurt Tigger, Yang. You saved his life, you're his protector, you're already a natural at looking after him." Blake promised her with enough sincerity in her voice it made Yang's eyes sting from unshed tears that her girlfriend had the confidence in her that she could do this which she herself lacked.

Yang nodded and leaned across the baby bath, still making sure that Tigger is supported, and pressed a kiss to Blake's brow before bumping their foreheads together gently.

"Thank you," Yang whispered. Blake cupped her cheek.

"Anytime, partner."

They leaned in closer but the sound of the bathroom door opening caused them both to move away from each other as Ruby entered the room.

"Hey Yang, can I take a picture with you holding Tigger and send it to dad saying 'look what Yang got up to at Beacon,'" she asked, grinning wickedly.

"Do that and I'll take Crescent Rose off you," warned Yang, her voice dangerously low.

Ruby's eyes widened with horror. "No! Don't go near her!"

She fled out the room leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake and out the dorm room to probably go check her locker to see if her weapon was still safely secured inside. Yang rolled her eyes and Blake chuckled.

"Alright, that's enough bath time for you, we don't want you wrinkling up like a prune," Yang said, lifting Tigger out the water to where Blake was holding out a soft cotton towel for him. They dried him off, used the hairdryer on his ears and hair for five minutes on a light breeze setting, put a clean diaper on him and then fitted him back into his onesie.

The last few rays of light disappeared outside as the evening drew on. Ruby had returned from her impromptu visit to her locker and was now on her bed with Aggie while working on homework. Weiss was still sat at her desk and was jotting down in the notepad that their flour child had been fed and changed. Yang had finished putting away the rest of the baby items and was currently sat on the floor working on homework too while Blake, who was up-to-date on her assignments, sat beside her and played with Tigger.

"Rarhh," Blake roared, softly pretending to be a tiger as she played peek-a-boo behind her hands with him. She had been doing this with Tigger the past twenty minutes which had earned them all to hear his delightful squeals and murmurs. However this time Tigger ignored it attempting to roll off to the side and when he couldn't do it he started to cry.

Noticing out the corner of her vision that Tigger was starting to cause a fuss Yang put down her pen and picked up Tigger's dummy.

"Hey, what's the matter?" She asked, gently. "Do you want your dumdum?"

She tried propping it into his mouth where he suckled on it for a few seconds before spitting it out and letting out a loud cry causing the four girls to look around at each other, silently asking each other, what do we do?

Quickly thinking of a reason Weiss looked at the she chart had made that showed the hours when a child would need feeding and looked back at Tigger.

"Yang, when was the last time he was fed?" She asked, quickly.

"Umm, about half four," Yang answered, a bit unsure.

"Well it's half seven now, he's probably hungry," she informed.

Yang smiled at her. "Good thinking Weiss, thanks!"

"Just don't force him into my arms again," Weiss muttered, as Yang got up to prepare the formula.

Earlier on during unpacking everything Yang had come across a sterilising kit for all the bottles and knickknacks that went into preparing a clean bottle of milk for a baby to have. Two items that went into help making the formula which Dr Crawford hadn't packed was a microwave and a kettle. Luckily, because of Weiss's everyday need for her posh tea's, the girls already had a kettle in the room. For the microwave though Yang had made a quick trip down to the kitchens and politely asked to borrow one which, after hearing her reason, the cooks allowed.

"Do you mind if I try feeding him?" Blake asked, picking up Tigger and cradling him in her arms.

"Sure," answered Yang, as she scooped out the right amount of powder and put it in the sterilised bottle. Next she added in the water from the cooled down kettle and gave it a good shake before putting it in the microwave, that had taken place on her desk, next to the forgotten bag of flour in the shopping bag.

Blake cooed and spoke to Tigger in soothing tones as he cried out and wriggled as she waited for Yang with the milk. The microwave dinged and Yang got out the bottle, making sure to pour a bit on her wrist to test that it was warm and not piping hot, before handing the bottle to Blake.

The moment the teat of the bottle was in Tigger's mouth he quietened down and started to suckle the milk while keeping his eyes on Blake's face. Yang carefully placed a bib on his chest to catch any drips and used it to wipe up the dribble he was making from the corners of his mouth.

"Looks like he's pretty hungry," Ruby commented, from her bed. Yang nodded her head.

"You should have seen him earlier at the hospital, I don't think I've ever seen anyone drink a drink that fast."

Tigger contently carried on with his meal until he had drained the bottle where from there Yang took it off him. Blake wiped away any excess drool from his chin and lifted him up, putting an arm under his legs and one around his back as she rested him against her chest.

"Yang, can you put a cloth on my shoulder?" She asked. Blake really didn't want a repeat of earlier where Tigger was sick down someone and their clothes. Yang did so and Blake started to gently pat Tigger's back to help him bring up his burps. Instead of leaning against her Tigger kept trying to lean back and look up at the top of Blake's head.

Yang chuckled. "I think he's fascinated by your ears."

Blake arched an eyebrow at Tigger and bowed her head slightly to see if Yang was right. Straight away Tigger reached up and grabbed hold of her black cat ears.

"Owww, noooo," Blake moaned, finding it hard to hide her smile however, as Yang, Weiss and Ruby giggled.

Taking pity on her girlfriend and knowing how strong Tigger's grip could be Yang loosened his grasp so Blake could raise her head. Her ears twitched slightly as they returned to a comfortable position from being bent down.

"Cheeky cub, how would you feel if I pulled your ears?" asked Blake, eyeing Tigger. She reached up a hand to Tigger's tiger ears but she didn't pull them, just gently ran her finger along the edges of the fur that stuck out most, making them twitch. Tigger moved his head away from her hand and went back to leaning against her chest. "Don't like it huh? Sensitive, aren't they?"

Tigger's answer was a burp.

Another hour passed and Ruby, Weiss and Yang finished with their homework for the day decided that now was a good time to wind down and relax after a long day of studying. The four girls sat on the floor surrounding Tigger taking it in turns to play with him as they idly chitchatted about the day and joked around.

They were just discussing how they think each pair in the teams in their year would do on the flour child assignment when Ruby noticed something.

"Ummm, what's that smell?" She asked, bringing a hand up to pinch her nostrils.

Yang, Blake and Weiss sniffed the air and quickly realised what it was as they looked down at Tigger who was on his stomach and playing with his toys.

"Dude, we just gave you a bath." Yang complained.

"Someone open the window!" Weiss ordered, with a hand covering her nose and mouth.

Blake being the nearest did as Weiss instructed but it didn't do much to help remove the smell because the cause of it still lingered in the room. Yang let out a groan and went over to the supplies and picked out what they would need. Putting a waterproof mat down on the floor Yang hoisted up Tigger and lay him down on his back and started to unbutton his onesie. Blake kneeled down beside her while Ruby and Weiss stayed well back.

With nothing left but the barrier of the diaper, the onesie was still clean and nothing had spilled, Yang braced herself and undid the nappy. Blake raised his legs as Yang pulled it away from Tigger which caused the four of them to groan at the sight and wince at the stench.

"How can he make such mess?" Ruby gagged.

"I honestly don't know. It's like we're feeding him curry instead of milk!" Yang cried out.

"Will you just get the diaper in the bag already?" Blake urged, holding a plastic bag open for the diaper. Yang deposited it in there and got out some wipes from the packet where she quickly made work of the remaining muck.

Unfortunately the cold air coming in through the window reached Tigger and nothing could be done to stop him from peeing straight on Yang's school uniform.

"Really?" Yang questioned, glancing at Tigger, while Blake, Weiss and Ruby watched gobsmacked. Tigger smiled and stuck out his tongue slightly so Yang mimicked him as she had done earlier at the hospital.

"Well at least he didn't do that on me," Weiss mentioned.

"Yeah because then you really would have been _pissed_," Yang said, smirking. Weiss couldn't help but join in with Blake and Ruby laughing.

Baring her wet urine soaked shirt and jumper Yang finished off with Tigger by putting a clean diaper on him. Blake put the used wipes in the bag with the messy diaper and tied the handles in a knot at the top. She made a quick trip out in the hallway to the bin shoot which led all waste to the big bins outside. Entering back into the room Yang was struggling to get Tigger back into his clothes.

"You go take a shower and I'll do that," she offered. Yang stood up and smiled.

"Thank you! I would give you a hug but then urine trouble too."

Blake rolled her eyes as Yang skipped off to the bathroom laughing.

Discarding her clothes in the laundry Yang hopped into the warm shower and revelled in being clean as she lathered soap all over her body. By the time she finished and had dried herself and her hair, she called for Ruby behind the door to grab her pyjamas off her bed. The door opened a crack and Ruby tossed in a fresh pair of Yang's knickers, her black shorts and yellow tank top.

"Cheers sis," Yang thanked, before the door to the bathroom closed.

"No problem," Ruby replied.

After getting dressed Yang entered into the bedroom and saw that while she had showered Blake had set up the fold out cot, in-between the girls beds, and put the small mattress in it along with enough blankets to keep Tigger warm during the night. Yang made her way over and saw Tigger already fast asleep as he lay in his new little bed.

"Wow, how did you get him sleep so easily?" Yang asked, quietly.

"I gave him a cuddle and he soon fell asleep in my arms. Plus he's had a busy day so I'm sure he was pretty tired," said Blake. She picked up her black yukata from her bed and folded it over her forearm.

"I'm going to get changed," she let her teammates know, tiptoeing into the bathroom.

Yang sat down at the end of Blake's bed watching Tigger sleep for a moment before laying back and stretching her arms out behind her making her back arch and crack. She let out a breath and dropped her back and arms onto the bed letting herself relax as she listened to Weiss and Ruby sorting out sleeping arrangements for Aggie. By the time Blake came out the bathroom in her pyjamas they had settled on wrapping the bag of flour in a pillowcase and putting her in Weiss's bed as Weiss deemed Ruby's bed 'not safe' for a baby to sleep in.

"Then why do you let Ruby sleep in it?" Yang asked, sitting up fully and tucking her legs underneath her as she smirked.

A perfectly aimed throw by her little sister caused Yang to be hit in the face by a cushion. Yang chuckled and gently threw it back as Blake sat down on her bed with her back against the headboard as she rested her feet on Yang's lap. With the bathroom free again Weiss and Ruby took it in turns using it as Blake filled in Yang on the instructions of the 'flour child' project as she hadn't had time to even look at it today.

"Alright, step one: we need to name our 'child'-"

"Done."

"Step two: create a fake birth certificate-"

"Can do."

"I've already made a start."

"Perfect."

"Step three: you must keep record in the notepad every time you change your baby's diaper and feed him or her."

"Sounds exhausting but okay."

"One day in the week you must wake up between the hours of 1am and 4am-"

"What?" Yang exclaimed, in a hushed tone.

Blake continued as though she hadn't been interrupted. "-And leave a message with Professor Goodwitch that your child can't sleep and message back half an hour later to leave another message to say he or she has finally gone to sleep. Well at least that's something you'll be doing Yang."

The blonde let out a laugh. "Before sunrise Tigger yours."

Blake playfully kicked at her and Yang laughed louder before grabbing hold of Blake's ankles tickling the bottom of her feet. Blake squirmed and a broad smile stretched across her face as she fought against Yang's hands. On the other side of the room Weiss and Ruby gave each other a quick goodnight kiss before Weiss got into bed and Ruby headed for the light switch.

"Night team," Ruby called, turning the lights off and divulging the room into total darkness before using her semblance to get into bed.

Blake used this opportunity with her night vision to smack Yang with the folder.

"Oww," the blonde, complained, even though the hit had been a feather touch.

Letting out a quiet laugh Blake put the folder back on the bedside table and managed to free her feet from Yang's grasp so she could tuck herself under her quilt. She saw Yang get up from the bottom of her bed before walking around their makeshift bunk. Lifting the corner of the covers over the top Blake invited Yang under the quilt, something they had done the past few months now, and then covered them both once Yang was cuddled up against her.

Her golden eyes aglow Blake quickly sought Yang's lips and the blonde reciprocated immediately by wrapping an arm around Blake's neck, her hand tangling in long black tresses bringing her closer to Yang with a gentle force on the back of her head. Their noses bumped together which caused them to part.

"Goodnight, I love you." Blake whispered, quickly pressing her lips to Yang's once more before tucking her head under Yang's chin and closed her eyes. Yang gave a delirious happy smile and hummed contently before closing her eyes and entwining her legs with Blake's.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Some nice bumbleby in this one. I hope you're all liking Tigger. :)<strong>

**I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review. :)**

**Reeves3.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY or Rooster Teeth.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update but I was having a bit of writers block trouble and I've been in the middle of moving house but I've got some free time now so here is chapter 5!**

**I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Mishaps And Missing**

**Tuesday**

The sun hadn't even peeked over the horizon when Team RWBY woke up by the sound of Tigger crying and screaming his little lungs out. Yang and Blake shot up from Blake's bed in a tangled mess of limbs which caused Yang to tumble out and hit the floor with a thud as she rushed to get to Tigger to sooth him. Blearily stumbling around the bed Yang found the side of Tigger's cot in the dark and picked him up. By the time she had done that Blake had reached for the bedside table lamp and turned it on. The sudden light in the room made the four girls to groan.

"What time is it?" Yang asked, fighting to keep her drooping eyelids open.

"Five am," muttered Weiss, completely not impressed with the rude awakening.

"What's wrong with him?" Ruby yawned, peering down from her bed.

"Smells like he needs a change again and he probably wants feeding too," Yang continued.

"Oh for Grimm sake!" Blake cursed.

"What?" Yang asked, turning her head round to glance at her girlfriend.

The raven haired eighteen year old had her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows on her knees. "We didn't prepare any bottles last night. The sterilizer machine takes about eight minutes plus we need to boil fresh water in the kettle and let that cool down for half an hour before we can give it to him."

"Blaaaaaaaaaaake!" Yang moaned, as Tigger's cries increased, and wishing she could go back to sleep. "Alright you start on the bottle and I'll take him into the bathroom to get cleaned up."

"Let's just hope he doesn't wake up the entire school or we'll have everyone threatening to fight us," Weiss grumbled, before grabbing her quilt and putting it over her head to drown out the noise and light.

Yang grunted in response. It was a pain in the rear to get up this early and sort out a crying baby but if anyone had any problem with Tigger Yang wouldn't have a problem introducing them to Ember Celica. Picking up the bag full of the items she needed to change Tigger's diaper Yang made her way into the bathroom and turned the light on in there.

"It's ok, you're going to be nice and clean in a bit," Yang comforted, jiggling Tigger up and down slightly.

It took a bit longer to change Tigger's diaper this time, partly because she was on her own and second she was that sleepy she ended up putting the dirty diaper back on Tigger before realising her mistake and having to clean him all over again.

At least she managed to ease Tigger's crying somewhat. She gave him a dummy and a toy to play with and, while he kept spitting out the dummy to cry some more before Yang put it back in his mouth, the toy kept him occupied.

Back in the bedroom Blake sat on the desk scooping the right amount of powdered milk into a freshly sanitized bottle.

"How far off are we until the milk is ready?" Yang asked her.

"Twenty minutes or so, waiting for the water to cool down," she replied.

Glancing at her fellow teammates Yang saw that Weiss was still hiding under her quilt, whether she was awake or not Yang didn't know, but Ruby had completely zonked out again and her slumped body was threatening to slide off the edge of her bed.

Yang rolled her eyes. "Hold him while I take care of Rubes."

Accepted Tigger from Yang, Blake spooned him in her arms and rocked them back and forth as he continued to cry softly. Yang went over to her little sister gently rolling her into the middle of her bed and covered her up with a blanket. Ruby let out a soft snore reaching for the blanket in her sleep and curled up in a ball with it.

"So much help they were," Yang muttered, walking back to Blake.

Blake hummed in agreement and leaned her head on Yang's shoulder as she sat down beside her. Yang placed a kiss on Blake's temple before rested her head on top of Blake's and stroked Tigger's hair back.

Together they managed to keep Tigger from crying too loudly up until his bottle was ready where they fed him and he eagerly accepted his milk bouncing his legs with delight. Once more when the bottle was empty Blake washed it up in the bathroom as Yang burped Tigger. It wasn't long until Blake and Yang were back in bed, with Tigger lying on Yang's chest, and the three were fast asleep in no time.

It felt like seconds in their dreams but in reality an hour soon passed when the alarm clock sounded out at quarter to seven. After living in close quarters for two years the girls set about with their morning routine with just a few changes so one partner from each half of their team could be with Tigger and Aggie.

Another slight change, in addition to her school bag weighing on her shoulder, Yang slung the baby bag over her back that contained fresh diapers and already prepared bottles of milk for when Tigger got hungry during lessons.

"I feel like I'm going to go backpacking with all this stuff on me," Yang mentioned, adjusting the strap that weighed on her shoulder.

Ruby laughed as she pulled up her school socks. "All you need is a long wooden stick and you'll be set for your trek."

Blake was wearing the baby carrier with Tigger sitting in it facing her as he rested his head on her shoulder fast asleep still. One of the missions this morning was figuring out how to put the carrier together and how to wear it. Eventually after Yang's refusal to use the instructions implying it would be 'a piece of cake' Blake found them and they quickly figured it out.

The four left their room and knocked on Team JNPR's door where their friends joined them in their walk to the cafeteria. It was a lot less noisy at breakfast than at lunch and dinner, mostly because the students were still half asleep, as RWBY and JNPR headed up to the buffet and picked out what they wanted for their morning meal. Around the room they could see their fellow second years with their sacks of flour either placed carefully in their laps or haphazardly thrown down on the table or floor.

"So did you four wake up to the sounds of Tigger screaming at five am this morning?" Yang asked, cutting up her sausages into slices.

"I can't say that I did," answered Pyrrha.

"Me neither," said Jaune, accidentally dropping strawberry jam on his lap as he tried to spread it on his toast.

"I didn't hear a thing," replied Nora, as Ren shook his head.

"Well you're lucky," Weiss mentioned.

Ruby's eyes lit up as an idea popped into her mind. "Hey, maybe Weiss and I can sleep together in your room."

Yang choked on her breakfast as Ruby's statement sounded much less innocent than the red-headed girl intended it. At the sound of Yang laughing, the others did too as Weiss blushed and Ruby buried her head in her arms embarrassed and not even daring to look at Weiss.

"Forget I ever said anything," Ruby muttered, wishing for the ground to swallow her up.

This just caused the rest of them to laugh more as Weiss continued to stay pink in the cheeks.

After a good breakfast and after letting it digest they all got up and headed to their first lesson. They arrived in time to Professor Oobleck's class as the clock tower chimed out across Beacon. As they took their seats Yang noticed a lot more students sitting around her and Blake. Students they barely talked to had come across from their usual seats just to look at Tigger sleeping peacefully in his carrier. Blake and Yang looked at each other frowning with concern, not sure what to do, frankly Yang wanted to tell them to mind their own business but when she noticed Oobleck zooming into the room she realised she didn't have to.

"Good morning class, nice to see you all here on tim-oh is that the baby?"

In a blink of an eye he had come up to where Blake and Yang were sitting and was peering down at Tigger through his glasses. Yang's jaw dropped. _'The teacher too? Babies are more popular than I thought.'_

"We all received a memo from Professor Goodwitch about the new arrival and I couldn't quite believe it but here he is! Remarkable little things aren't they? They come into this world with only the bare minimum and end up gaining knowledge that'll be with them until their final days. In a way we're all babies because we never stop learning. It reminds me of a famous quote-,"

"Sir," Weiss interrupted. "Shouldn't you be teaching us history?"

"Wha? OH! History. Yes, of course. Alright students, enough of the baby and get into your seats now. No complaining please, thank you. Now then who can tell me what's the earliest know sightings of Grimm in Mistral?" Professor Oobleck asked, zipping in front of the classroom where maps hung up on the wall.

Throughout the day most of their classes started with the teachers and students gathering around Tigger just to get a glimpse of him. Usually Yang wouldn't mind the attention however she knew Blake didn't like being in the public eye and she especially didn't like it when the students tried to purposely wake up Tigger. By the end of the day if anyone even approached them who wasn't a friend Yang would flare up her aura which sent the person running in the opposite direction.

When Tigger was awake and either needed feeding or have his nappy changed Yang and Blake got permission to excuse themselves outside the door or to the nearest bathroom and sort Tigger out. But besides the times when he wasn't hungry, making a mess or sleeping, he contently remained in his carrier playing with a toy, gurgling and cooing, and of course wriggling his legs as though to bounce them. In his position in the carrier however he kept on kicking Blake's ribs as she tried to concentrate on her work which made Yang struggle to hold in her laughter.

Their evening was a very similar routine as the night before but this time there were no sick or peeing accidents which Weiss and Yang were very thankful for.

The sky outside darkened and Yang lay Tigger down in his cot as Ruby, Weiss and Blake got ready for bed.

"Goodnight bouncy boy, try not to wake us up so early this time," Yang mentioned, bending down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. Tigger blinked hazily up at her with a faint smile on his tiny lips before closing his eyes completely and falling fast asleep.

**Wednesday**

The girls managed an extra half an hour of sleep from the night before when Tigger deemed it suitable to start crying for attention. Weiss and Ruby didn't even bother to raise their heads in concern or curiosity but simply rolled over in their beds covering themselves in their quilts and quickly drifted off back to sleep. For Yang and Blake however they rolled out from under their warm cocoon to see to Tigger.

After learning their lesson the first night the pair had been wise the night before to prepare bottles beforehand and kept it cool in the mini fridge. The girls had all chipped in for it during their first year for random snacks and drinks.

Blake took Tigger into the bathroom to change him this time as Yang got out a bottle and started to heat it up in the microwave.

Five minutes later Blake and a freshly changed Tigger returned into the bedroom and sat down next to Yang on Blake's bed.

"I'm so glad our lessons don't start until after lunch today," Yang said, quietly, after a wide yawn. Tigger was passed on to her and she got him into a comfortable place in her arms before giving him his milk.

Resting her head on Yang's shoulder Blake hummed in agreement and reached up to wipe the tears off Tigger's cheeks from his crying.

Yang arched an eyebrow at Blake slumped against her. "You sleepy kitten?"

Again Blake hummed and Yang kissed the top of her head between her cat ears. She tilted her head and looked up at Yang.

"What have I told you about calling me kitten?" Blake asked, dangerously. Yang gave her a lopsided smile.

"Do it all the time because while you pretend to hate it I know you love it really."

Blake jabbed a finger in Yang's side making the blonde squirm and turn her smile into a grin before leaning down and capturing Blake's smiling lips in her own. They barely kissed long enough to break apart for air when Yang got a tiny slap to her face and Blake received a kick in her chest.

"Ow," they both complained, simultaneously.

Looking down at Tigger they saw him still feeding but his eyes were glowing with glee as he waved his arm up and wriggled his legs.

"You're a naughty one, you are," Yang told him. She took away the empty bottle and he smiled at the pair of them.

"With a good aim," said Blake, still rubbing her left breast. Yang looked at the direction where Tigger was kicking and where Blake was massaging and let out a snort. Blake swatted her and grabbed hold of Tigger's feet and started to tickle them earning them the sounds of his delightful squeals.

After giving him a good tickle punishment Yang burped him as Blake continued to entertain Tigger by pulled faces at him. He ended up falling asleep on Yang's shoulder in the middle of getting his burps up so she carefully placed him back in his cot and tucked him in before getting into bed with Blake and falling asleep themselves.

"YANG!"

She heard her voice being shouted before she even woken up fully. Yang only opened her eyes when she felt someone hit her on her forehead.

"Ow, hey! What is it?" Yang snapped, blinking from the harsh light that streamed in through the windows as Blake stirred in her arms. Standing beside their bed was Ruby in her pyjamas with a panicked expression on her face.

"Where's Tigger?" Ruby asked, alarmed. Yang and Blake immediately felt all their tiredness slip away as they sat up alert with wide eyes.

"What?" Yang questioned, feeling a horrid amount of unease building up in her.

Weiss was standing just behind Ruby, holding Aggie, and gestured to the cot where Yang and Blake quickly peeked over at it and saw Tigger missing from it.

"Where the hell is he?" Yang screamed, her voice going up a pitch, as she scrambled out of bed.

"I don't know! I woke up before the alarm went off, looked over and saw that he was gone," answered Ruby, nervously rubbing her hands together.

Blake and Yang searched all around the cot and checked under their beds and desks before Yang noticed that one of the window's was open.

"Oh god! What if he jumped out the window?" She exclaimed, darting up as fast as a runner hearing the bang in a marathon. She slammed against the glass opened the window wide and was half out of it as she searched the ground from two stories up for any signs of Tigger.

"Yang, he can barely hold his own head up," Weiss reminded her. Yang came back through the window slightly.

"What if a Grimm took him?" She questioned, thinking of the possibility, as the frenzied panic look reappeared on her face like when she had dropped the flour.

"If a Grimm entered our room it wouldn't make it out alive," Ruby pointed out.

Blake walked up to Yang and took her hand. "Yang, we'll find Tigger I promise, just calm down and-."

"NO!" Yang shouted at her, pulling her hand away from Blake's grasp, as her heart thudded against her chest. Blake flinched a little at the sudden outburst and Yang instantly regretted yelling at her. As always Blake was making sure Yang didn't lose her head but she had to find Tigger, that was priority right now, and she could make up with Blake later.

"Oh shit, what if he left the room and went down the garbage disposal? I'm coming Tigger!" Yang's erratic anxiety fuelled emotions caused her to leap across the room in a single bound, swing the door wide open and run down the corridor with Ruby hot on her trail.

"Wonderful, Yang's lost her mind," Weiss commented, dryly.

"She's just worried, come on," sighed Blake, tugging on Weiss's arm and pulling her out the room.

By the time they had made it out into the hallway they saw Yang attempting to fit down the rubbish shoot with Ruby trying to pull her back.

"A...baby...wouldn't...climb...up...in...there," Ruby grunted, between hauls.

"Let me go Ruby!" Yang hollered back at her younger sibling, her voice echoing down the metal tunnel.

At the sound of footsteps approaching from the staircase the four members of Team RWBY glanced over at the end of the hallway to see Pyrrha rounding the corner after coming back from a jog. She was wearing her sports clothes and had a sheen of sweat covering the parts of her body that weren't covered.

"What's with all the commotion?" She asked, stopping by Ruby's side, grabbed the back of Yang's top and easily pulled her free.

"Have you seen Tigger?" Yang asked her, looking wild and alarmed.

Pyrrha frowned and simply answered. "Nora has him. She told me you said it was alright for her to babysit him."

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang's eyes went wide and Pyrrha sped past them, taking out her scroll, and quickly opened the door to Team JNPR's room. The give girls rushed into the room where they saw Lie Ren sleeping peacefully on his bed, Jaune reading a comic book on his bed while Nora sat on the floor with Tigger sitting on the floor between her legs and leaning back on Nora's stomach as she held out a toy giraffe in front of him.

She turned one of the soft toys legs up at an odd angle and said informatively to Tigger. "And that is how you break the femur."

Yang practically dived across the room skidding on her knees, gaining some carpet burn on her skin, up to Nora was and picked up Tigger where she quickly brought him in for a hug.

"Oh my god I thought I had lost you," Yang breathed, letting out a massive sigh of relief. Tigger babbled and kicked his legs as he usually did when he was happy.

"Hey guys," said Nora, brightly.

"Nora!" Pyrrha exclaimed, shocked at her friend's behaviour. "What were you thinking?"

"Err, what's going on?" Jaune asked, confused.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Why did you take Tigger?" Blake asked, walking over to where Yang sat on the floor cuddling Tigger and bent down to brush back his hair gently.

"Ohhhh riiiiight. I came round to your room half an hour ago to ask if I could use the shower because Jaune was using ours when I saw Tigger starting to fuss and you were all sleeping and I didn't want him to wake you so I brought him in here. Pyrrha caught me out in the hallway before going on her run and asked why I had him and I just said I was babysitting him," Nora explained, with a bright smile.

"How did you get into our room?" Weiss asked, slightly concerned.

"The door was unlocked."

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. "Opps, that's my bad. You were using our bathroom last night to give Tigger his nightly bath so I asked these guys if I could use there's and I guess I forgot to lock the door behind me when I came back in."

Weiss slapped a hand to her face as Nora bit her lip as she looked at Yang and Blake.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to frighten you," she said, sincerely.

Yang looked up at her over Tigger's shoulder and reached an arm out to pat Nora gently on the shoulder.

"Next time just leave a note or something so we know where he is."

Nora's face brightened as Yang accepted her apology before her turquoise eyes got distracted by something behind Yang. The blonde turned her head and saw Blake giving her a pointed stare with her cat ears flat against her head and Yang knew what she was expecting.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," she uttered, with all her heart.

Still Blake continued to give her a cold stare.

"I love you?" Yang prompted, hoping to get some reaction from her girlfriend. It worked slightly as one ear twitched and Yang realised it was going to take a lot more than words of love to get Blake talking to her again.

"And I'll buy you some tuna, the fancy stuff, the one you like," Yang promised. Blake's ears perked up as she grinned and leaned over to press a kiss on Yang's cheek.

"Much obliged."

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, arched her eyebrow as she smirked and quoted her sister from the other day. "Wow sis, only dating for eight months and already Blake has you wrapped around your little finger."

The young red-head squeaked and ducked out the room as a toy giraffe sailed through the air in her direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Never try to one up on your sister Ruby, it won't work out well. <strong>

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. I shall update when I can. Don't worry about this story not being finished because trust me I want to finish it to the end. :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Take care,**

**Reeves3.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I thought I might surprise you with this update. :)**

**I couldn't resist the title for this chapter. **

**I hope everyone is doing alright and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Happy reading!**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Catch A Tigger By The Toe**

**Thursday**

By now a lot of the excitement that a baby was currently living at Beacon had died down among the students and teachers. Blake and Yang saw this as a blessing because they were no longer being crowded by random people on their way to class, in class, and at meal times. Their own enthusiasm hadn't died though and were continuing to dote on Tigger seeing to all his needs every chance they got.

The morning had gone swimmingly with barely any interruption during their lessons from him except for a gurgle and coo now and then as he played with toys. At lunchtime after a good feed and a burp they placed Tigger in his carrier, they forego the body sling as their next class after lunch was duelling practice, where he promptly dozed off suckling on his dummy.

Loud chatter and the clatter of knives and forks inside the cafeteria wasn't enough to wake him as team RWBY and JNPR sat down to enjoy their break. The eight of them were laughing at Jaune and Ruby's attempts to try and keep a spoon balanced on their noses for the longest when another friend of theirs approached them.

"Hey guys," announced Velvet Scarlatina, gaining their attention.

"Hi Velvet, how're you doing? Pull up a chair and sit down," Yang offered, gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

The rabbit eared faunus gave them an apologetic smile. "I can't stay for long, I'm afraid, my team is waiting for me but I'm here to warn you."

"What about?" Weiss asked.

"Team CRDL were all failed last night on their flour child project because they were dropping their sacks of flour off the roof and onto people's heads as they passed. They've now decided how unfair that was, not that they were failed but that their fun was ruined, and are now planning on sabotaging other people's sacks of flour in an act of revenge."

This news was greeted with groans from the girls and boys sitting around the table.

"Can't we break their legs already?" Nora complained, putout that she hadn't had chance yet

"One day Nora," Lie Ren, comforted, putting a hand on his partners shoulder.

Ruby piped up. "Thanks for the heads up Velvet."

"No worries, good luck with your projects." She gave them a smile and a wave goodbye before hopping off to join her teammates.

The two teams spent the rest of their lunchtime talking about team CRDL's ridiculous antics before heading off to the amphitheatre after collecting their weapons from their lockers. Professor Goodwitch was waiting for them on the stage tapping at her scroll and giving instructions out to the students already in the spacious room.

"Place your sacks of flour at the back of the room. For the next hour they are under the care of a babysitter as we don't want any accidents during sparring because you'll be working with your partner today," she announced.

Scattered along a bench at the back of the room were some of the students in their year sacks of flour. Some were wrapped in blankets, some people had put wigs on the top of theirs, others had gone all out and created arms, legs and a head for their child and a few couples had even added faunus features to their flour baby.

As Ruby, Jaune and Nora went off to place Aggie, Arkos and Pancake somewhere safe so they wouldn't get mixed up with the others Yang and Blake turned to look at each other.

"What do we do with him?" Yang asked, biting her lip.

Blake frowned. "He is fast asleep. I don't think it'll hurt putting him at the back of the room and if he wakes up he'll cry so we'll soon notice he needs us. We're not far from him," she reasoned.

Not particularly happy with the situation Yang realised she didn't have much of a choice and that Blake was right. She headed over to the back and placed the carrier holding Tigger on the bench next to their friends sacks of flour. Yang continued to stare at him as she walked backwards until Blake stopped her and took her hand.

"He'll be fine," she said, leaning up on tiptoes to give Yang a kiss on the cheek.

Yang let out a smile entwining her fingers with Blake's, thankful to have her by her side, and the two of them joined the crowd at the front of the stage.

They watched as two partners from two different teams met up on top of the stage and prepared themselves for some practice combat training. The fight started and it quickly drew everyone's interest. Blades slashed against each other as two students went for one another while another opponent dodged an onslaught of arrows piercing through the air towards him. Towards the back of the room and out of sight of everybody else stood Team CRDL. Pretending to be nonchalant they walked down the line of the bench picking up as many sacks of flour as they could. Cardin escaped the room with five bags, Sky with four, Russell with three and Dove carried one sack of flour and one baby carrier.

What Dove Bronzewing wasn't aware of however as he fled the amphitheatre that he had stepped on a discarded candy wrapper which caught the attention of a cat eared faunus.

Out of breath and with a stitch in his side Dove finally caught up to the rest of his teammates in one of the empty school corridors.

"Finally," complained Cardin. "Put the bags here and go get some more."

"Alright, alright, give me a minute. Would you believe some dumb idiots went all out and brought an actual baby carrier for their bag of flour?" Dove mentioned, lifting up the carrier. Cardin, Russell and Sky all peeked into it before the three of them groaned and slapped a hand to their faces.

"Haven't you heard the news going round?" Russell asked his teammate. Dove gave them a blank look and shrugged his shoulders.

"What news?"

"Oh you know, the news that there's an actual baby being used in the project!" Sky mentioned, jabbing a finger at the sleeping baby inside the carrier. Dove turned it around and his eyes went wide.

"I thought that was only a rumour," he muttered, completely dumbfounded.

Cardin smacked him over the head and shouted. "How thick can you be? Now what are we going to do with it?"

Something dark and swift blurred past them creating a breeze that caused their hair to blow in the direction of the created wind. Before they could look around and see what it was a voice at one end of the hallway caught their attention.

"Seems like you guys have a bit of a problem."

Yang Xiao Long stood in the middle of the corridor blocking their way as she activated Ember Celica around her forearms. Team CRDL looked nervously at each other.

"You can't hurt us. We have your baby," Sky pointed out, with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Do you?" A new voice asked behind the four boys.

Surprised they turned around to see Blake blocking the other end of the hallway as she held Tigger, still fast asleep, in the crook of her arm. In her other hand she held Gambol Shroud in its cleaver form. Her presence created an ominous shadow around her that seemed to be crawling like a grasping outstretched hand along the walls towards them.

"So, about that problem?" Yang asked, bringing Team CRDL's attention back to her.

They watched as she cracked her knuckles and cricked her neck as her face contorted with rage which easily showed through her eyes that glowed red. The tips of her hair began to tickle with flames.

"Eney." Yang stared at Russell.

"Meeny." She glanced at a fidgeting Sky, enjoying the sight of him squirming in fright.

"Miny." Dove looked like needed the bathroom right as Cardin pulled out his battle mace and Yang glared at him dead on, her eyes on her target.

"Moe."

A shot behind her propelled Yang forward at a furious speed which caught Cardin off guard in the middle of raising his mace above his head which left his front exposed. A swift uppercut in the jaw rattled his teeth and knocked him back onto the floor as Sky and Russell approached with their own weapons drawn. Meanwhile Dove had run in the direction of Blake with his bronze short sword but she was easily deflecting, almost half-heartedly, his blows while continuing to hold Tigger.

Yang ducked under Russell's daggers as they sliced through the air where she had been moments ago and rolled to the side before quickly standing up. Sky swung his halberd and she stopped the hit with Ember Celica before firing a shot back into his chest that sent him flying down next to Cardin winded and gasping for breath.

Without a moment's pause Yang faced off with Russell who jabbed at her and she swiftly dodged each strike. She predicted the time when he would next stab out and grabbed his wrist planning on swinging him around but he managed to catch her left arm leaving a deep cut that bled out. Russell paused and gave her a cocky grin but it was soon wiped off when Yang, with her injured arm, grabbed the back of his neck tightly and slammed him into the wall. She brought him back and punched him in the gut with enough force he was blown backwards next to Cardin and Sky clutching his stomach and broken nose.

Letting out a pant Yang swallowed and heard the sound of swords clashing behind her which reminded her that she wasn't finished just yet. Walking towards Blake and a worn out Dove a pair of hands grabbed the boy by the shoulders and hauled him away from her girlfriend and Tigger. A perfect roundhouse kick sent the final member of Team CRDL to the ground where he landed on top of Cardin, Sky and Russell making them all protest in pain.

Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud behind her and placed a gentle hand on Yang's shoulder to get her attention. Yang turned around slowly and seeing Blake give her a gentle smile caused her eyes to revert back to a calm lilac. Blake's hand trailed down over Yang's wound and she quickly healed it using her own aura.

"You didn't have to do that. I was going to take care of it," Yang protested.

"You're burned out. I barely flicked my wrist deflecting Dove's predictable moves therefore I have more energy to spare. I don't need you collapsing on me, I can't carry you both," Blake teased, knowingly.

Yang rolled her eyes but felt her own smile tugging at her lips and placed a much tender hand around Blake's neck, cupping her jaw and brushing a thumb over her cheek, as Yang brought her slightly closer to give her a kiss amongst Blake's black tresses on her forehead.

"Thank you."

A gurgle broke the moment between them causing them both to look down to see Tigger letting out a yawn and stretching his tiny limbs. He stuck out his tongue a few times and blinked at them getting their faces in focus before he let out a squeal upon recognising them.

"Oh you're finally awake mister?" Yang asked, teasingly. Blake laughed as she placed him back in his carrier, picking up the stolen bags of flour too between them, and headed back to the amphitheatre leaving a crumpled pile of broken bones and groans behind them.

**Friday**

It started at half eleven in the evening and as it was the day before the weekend the girls had stayed up late playing the board game Remnant: The Game. When Ruby won by overpowering the other three kingdoms the girls packed up the game and decided to go to bed. Tigger had been sleeping peacefully in his cot for the last hour when right at the exact moment Ruby turned off the lights and before the redhead could even say a goodnight to her team Tigger let out a loud cry. The lights flicked back on as Blake, Yang and Weiss sat up in their beds looking at the baby as Ruby walked over.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, glancing at her older sister.

"I don't know," answered Yang, sliding out from under the quilt and climbing over Blake's legs to get to Tigger.

Lying on his back Tigger's face was scrunched up as he let out ear piercing screams and kicked off the blanket that was covering him. Yang lifted him up with ease, over the past few days it had become a lot more natural to her, and cuddled him to her chest.

"What's the matter? You don't need feeding and it doesn't smell like you've made a mess. Do you still need to burp?" She asked him, only to receive a wail in her face.

"He's not burning up is he?" Blake asked, concerned. She got up and put a hand to Tigger's forehead checking his temperature. Once she realised that he was alright she removed her hand. "He seems fine."

"Maybe he had a nightmare?" Ruby piped up. "Try what dad used to do with us Yang when we had nightmares. Wrap him in a blanket and hold him closer to you."

"Great idea, sis!"

Yang placed Tigger back in his cot over his blanket and swaddled him up in it before she picked him back up holding him close and gently rocking him. She sat down on the edge of Blake's bed as Blake sat beside her and wiped away the tears that slipped down Tigger's cheeks. Across the room Weiss and Ruby got into their own beds and attempted to go to sleep despite the noise. They gave him his dummy to quieten him slightly but he spat it out every time. Every minute ticked by at a snail's pace until after an hour of Tigger's cries becoming more shrill and louder with each whine Yang let out a tired sigh.

"This isn't working."

Weiss sat up on her bed and threw off her pillow that she had been covering her head with in an attempt to block the crying and glared daggers at Yang.

"You think so?" She snapped, testily.

"At least I'm trying here Weiss!" Yang growled, through gritted teeth.

Ruby peeked around from her canvas that covered her bed. "Guys, let's not fight, this is just what the baby wants. We need to work together."

"She's right," said Blake. "I read through the leaflets the doctor gave you Yang and it said that sometimes babies like to cry randomly. They may not necessarily want anything."

"But does it say how to shut them up?" Yang implored, looking slightly desperate with sleep deprived eyes.

"Not that I can recall," Blake admitted, with a sigh. "I think we need to figure that out for ourselves."

And so they tried. Yang danced around the room with him bouncing him up and down while making a shushing sound, Blake read him a story and blew some raspberries on his stomach but eventually after half an hour Yang had resorted to begging.

"I promise you can have all the milk you want tomorrow just please stop crying," she told him, as Tigger fidgeted in her hold and his cries more fretful. She sighed as her another attempt failed and she glanced at Blake."Well you can send a message to Goodwitch saying our baby is awake."

"I think she already knows," groaned Blake, her arms raised over her head so her biceps covered her human ears and her hands clasped over her cat ones. However she dropped her arms and grabbed her scroll and typed out a short message as part of the project required them to do before hitting the send button. Just as she was about to place the scroll back on the bedside table it dinged signalling someone had sent her a message.

"Who's that off?" Weiss asked, her brow furrowing. Yang noticed Tigger quietening down slightly and turned his head towards Weiss before starting to cry again.

"It's from Fox on Team CVFY. It says 'shut up the baby'," Blake read out.

Weiss let out an indigent huff. "Well if he thinks he can do a better job he's welcome to come down here and try himself."

Once again Yang noticed Tigger cease his crying as Weiss spoke but started right back up again when Blake spoke up.

"I'm not sending him that," Blake sighed, rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn. Ruby sat quietly on Weiss's bed with her knees tucked under her chin.

"I'm going to go insane if he doesn't stop crying soon," she whined, rocking back and forth.

"We're trying our best Ruby," Blake spoke, sympathetic.

"Well there's obviously something you haven't tried!" Weiss snapped, running a hand through her hair exasperated.

"You're right," said Yang, with a manic gleam in her eyes. Blake, Weiss and Ruby all glanced at her and noticed the strange look she was giving Weiss. "You."

"Excuse me?"

"Weiss, he stops crying the moment you say something. Here hold him and talk to him!" Yang announced, happily.

"I am NOT holding him again!" Weiss exclaimed, stepping back away from Yang.

"Then just sing to him or something! Please Weiss." Ruby begged, her silver eyes imploring into her girlfriends icy blue ones. Weiss stared uncomfortable at the three of them unsure what to do but when Tigger let out an extreme ear piercing scream her voice suddenly drowned him out.

'_I know that it seems pointless._

_I know that it feels fake._

_I know you can't stand the thought of_

_Being stray_

_One more day.'_

Tigger was completely quiet now and staring up at Weiss in wonder while still being cradled in Yang's arms. Slowly as she had been singing his eyes had started to droop too. Weiss gave a quick glance at Yang who nodded her head for her to continue.

_'Dry your eyes now, baby._

_Broken wings won't hold you down._

_You'll take flight soon, baby._

_You'll be lifted up_

_And you'll be there.'_

Silence.

Yang carefully placed a sleeping Tigger back into his crib before Team RWBY gave each other a glance and then the four of them all shot up on their feet raising their hands in the air while silently cheering as though their team had won in their favourite sport. Ruby ran around the room with her hands curled into fists and arms curled up in front of her chest, Yang picked up Blake by the waist and spun her around in the air, and Weiss looked mighty pleased with herself.

Blake's scroll dinged causing the four girls to glance at it and stopped their celebration. Yang put Blake down and the raven haired girl picked up the electronic device.

"Now what are they saying?" Weiss hissed, angrily.

Blake smirked. "From Fox again. It says 'shut up the Schnee'."

The heiresses face contorted in irritation as she balled her hands into fists by her sides. "Why that insufferable little-"

"Oooh I can do that." Ruby mentioned, before stepping up to Weiss placing her hands on her pale cheeks and turning her around to plant a kiss on her lips. Weiss's protest was still on her mind but it came to a halt as Ruby's soft lips started moving against her own which she was quick to reciprocate.

Yang chuckled, impressed and proud at her little sisters antics, as Blake typed out a message on her scroll to Professor Goodwitch to say their baby had finally gone to sleep. Weiss and Ruby parted and Ruby removed her hands from Weiss's cheeks revealing the rosy tinge in them. Ruby grinned sheepishly at her and Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Dolt," she murmured, gently, leaning forward and kissing Ruby's temple.

"I think it's time we got some sleep," announced Blake.

"Couldn't agree more," yawned Yang.

Ruby waited for Weiss to get in her bed and for Blake and Yang to get into theirs before turning off the light. They waited on bated breath hoping that Tigger wouldn't suddenly wake up again but when the silence remained they let out a sigh and Ruby clambered into her own bed.

The sheets ruffled around as Blake and Yang got comfortable and they ended up positioned with Blake lying on top of Yang, her chest making a nice pillow, and Yang snaking an arm around her to keep her close as another gently massaged one of Blake's cat ears making her purr deep from within. After a couple of sweet kisses goodnight the pair soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>'Shut up the Schnee' was also a possible title for this chapter. XD<strong>

**I hope you liked it and leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**I'll be updating when I can.**

**Reeves3.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY. **

**Author's Note: This along with all my other/future RWBY fanfics or chapters will be in dedication to Monty Oum. I'm going to keep his world going as best as I can. For you Monty, may you rest in peace.**

**This chapter was origionally much longer but I split it in two so in total this fanfic will be 10 Chapters long.**

**Happy reading everyone and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**All Good Things...**

**Saturday**

"Do you think they've been abducted?"

"I highly doubt it Nora."

"You always say that Ren. Pyrrha try knocking on the door again."

Yang perceived the voices before she heard a gentle tapping on Team RWBY's door with the polite tone of Pyrrha Nikos joining soon after it.

"Are you girls alright in there? It's JNPR, we we're wondering if you wanted to go get some food."

In her semiconscious state, torn between going back to rest her eyes and dream or to bring herself to wake up and face the day, Yang groaned as she curled up further against Blake. After their lack of sleep during the night it was way too early to even think about getting breakfast even though Yang felt her stomach grumble in protest. Sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the curtains filling the room with a meadow wheat colour along with its pleasant warmth.

"Out of the way Pyrrha I'm bringing out Magnhild," Nora announced, behind the door.

Yang's eyes snapped wide open. Tigger's crib was in direct line of the door if Nora decided to bring her weapon out.

"I'm up!" She exclaimed, loud enough for Team JNPR to hear and so that her teammates stirred in their own deep slumbers.

"Finally!" Nora sighed, exasperated. "We've been out here for twenty minutes trying to get all you lazybones up! Ren thought you had been captured by aliens!"

Yang smiled lazily as she heard Ren sigh while she untangled herself from Blake and the quilt. She stood up and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, then relaxed her muscles and headed over to the door. She quickly peeked into Tigger's crib and saw him continuing to sleep with his tiny hands opening and closing as he dreamt. Trudging across the room Yang reached the door, unlocked it and opened it wide to see Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Lie Ren fully dressed and appeared to be waiting for their friends.

"You're not even dressed yet! Aww come on. It's buy one get one free at Cherry On Top Ice Cream Parlour. All the ice cream will be gone," Jaune complained.

"Relax vomit boy, we've got all day to go get icy treats," said Yang, blinking blearily.

"Yang, it's already half eleven," Pyrrha pointed out. Yang's eyebrows rose and she looked behind her at the bedside table where the alarm clock sat. Its bright red numbers flashed 11:24am.

"Bloody hell! Alright, umm, give us till half twelve and we can all get some lunch in town," promised Yang.

"There better be some good flavours left," Nora warned.

Yang rolled her eyes. "If there isn't then all ice creams will be on me, don't worry."

"You mean on Weiss?"

"What did you think I meant?" Yang scoffed, before bidding them goodbye and shutting the door with a click behind her.

Weiss threw a hissy fit upon being told the time after being woken up, she immediately rushed into the bathroom to run a shower complaining that they had 'wasted half the day.' Ruby took it much better and continued to relax in her makeshift hammock, making it sway slightly, with one hand propping up her head as she ate a cookie with the other while Aggie rested on her stomach. Blake made herself a cup of tea and sat on the edge of the bed taking tentative sips as Yang got Tigger's milk ready.

In the end it took the four girls plus Tigger fifty minutes to get ready. The five of them, Tigger being carried by Blake in carrier harnessed to her body, met up with Team JNPR outside Beacon and the group strolled leisurely down the path that led to the town of Vale. The sun shined above them in the cloudless sky providing them with a comfortable heat that wasn't too unbearable. If people were curious or confused as to why a group of eight training hunters and huntresses entered into town with a baby and three sacks of flour they didn't enquire about it.

"This is such a great day!" Ruby cheered. "A super lie-in and ice cream for breakfast!"

"That's if I let you have ice cream," Weiss muttered, making sure Ruby caught her sly grin to show she wasn't being serious.

"Why does Ruby need ice cream when she's already got _'Weiss cream'_."

Yang relished in the groans she got from everyone for that pun then burst out into laughter which made Tigger squeal.

"Well at least someone finds you funny," Blake mentioned, smirking. Yang comically glared at her and leaned across to press a kiss against Tigger's temple amongst his soft black hair.

"He," said Yang, standing back up straight, "knows what good humour is."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself Yang?" Nora asked, skipping ahead to hold open the door to the ice cream shop. The group of teenagers let out their chuckles and giggles as they entered the store. There were plenty of customers inside already so they waited by the windows away from the counter where the ice cream was served and looked at the posters on the wall that displayed the flavours they sold.

Weiss walked over to one of the stand up freezers and got herself out a pot of frozen blueberry yoghurt.

"Yes! They have my favourite."

She dropped her hand to her side that carried the pot but failed to notice the young boy behind her holding his freshly scooped ice cream sitting in its cone. Her hand connected with the kids icy treat and ended up smacking it to the ground. Yang, Jaune, Ruby and Nora who witnessed this struggled to stifle their sniggers. Weiss whirled around on the spot and saw the boy's eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Oh I'm sorry! Everything's fine, please don't cry, I'll give you money-,"

Immediately the boy's face brightened up and he held out his hand with a massive grin on his face.

Weiss scowled. "-money to buy another ice cream with."

Leading the now pouting child over to the counter she let him get what he wanted and paid for it along with her own pot of frozen yoghurt. Before she could put away her purse however Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Team JNPR rushed up beside her and placed their own orders. Weiss rolled her eyes and handed over the correct amount of lien earning her plenty of thanks, a couple of hugs and a massive kiss on the cheek from Ruby which caused them to tinge pink.

They strolled through the streets enjoying their ice creams while window shopping which was peaceful until Nora let out a shriek that made them all jump out their skins.

"Nora, what is it?" Pyrrha cried out, as Jaune stared mournfully at the left over strawberry ice cream he had dropped on the pavement.

"Mother & Baby Care has a sale on!"

Ren wriggled his little finger out of his ear in an attempt to stop the ringing. "That's great Nora but what does it have to do with us?"

Nora gestured to Tigger who was drooling on Blake's top. "Because of twinkle toes over there. All he wears are those plain white one pieces. Let's get him some proper clothes! Godmother Nora demands it! Onward march!"

With not much choice other than to follow the marching Valkyrie storming ahead towards the shop the group of friends quickly picked up their pace to catch up. The department store was filled with people taking advantage of the bargains. Like packs of beowolves families moved around the aisles while occasionally wayward children sped past chasing each other or to the object that had caught their attention.

While godmother Nora had good intentions prior to entering the building they quickly disappeared when noticing the rows of giant teddy bears. Ren chased after her with Pancake in his arms leaving the rest of them to hear a crash and a pile of stuffed toys flying up in the air.

"Not again, come on Pyrrha, we better go help." Jaune announced, grabbing the tall Amazon's girl hand, while in the other she held Arkos, and running off with her in the direction of the commotion.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang quickly shuffled off in the opposite direction pretending not to know the other four people they had walked in with. They ambled around rather aimlessly without a real agenda of being there until they found themselves in the clothes section.

"Look at the tiny shoes!" Ruby squealed, zipping over to the shelves lined with them.

"Oh Blake look! An Achieve Men top!" Yang exclaimed, rushing over to it with Blake following behind shortly.

Weiss rolled her eyes and approached a table with neatly folded tops piled on it and shifted through them. On one light and dark blue stripy top was a cartoon tiger's face which smiled and Weiss couldn't help think it was perfect for Tigger. Draping it over her arm she quickly located where the trousers were and picked out a pair that went with the top.

"What have you got there Weiss?" Blake asked, curiously, as the heiress came walking up to her.

"A suitable attire for him of course. Nora was right, all he does wear are those onesie's from the hospital so it's only suitable that we get him a nice outfit to wear." Weiss explained.

Yang smiled and gently nudged Tigger to get his attention. "Did you hear that little man? Aunty Weiss is buying you some clothes."

Tigger smiled and then stuck out his tongue before resting his head on Blake as his pudgy hands gripped her top. Blake struggled to control her faunus ears from wriggling with delight at how adorable the sight was. They made their way to the checkout counters and lined up in the queue noticing that team JNPR were being led out by the store security.

As they waited in line Yang's scroll started to ring out. There was too much noise going on inside the store for her to listen so she quickly rushed outside where it was quieter and answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked, not having seen the caller identity.

"Hello? Is that Yang? It's Dr Crawford here, how're you?"

The instant Yang heard his voice her stomach plummeted and her heart froze as a sense of dread overpowered her bringing grey clouds into her clear sunny sky.

She blinked and shook her head, trying to shake off the growing anxiety enveloping her body. After taking a calming breath she answered.

"Yes it's me. It's nice to hear from you doctor. I'm doing great thanks, what about you?" Yang asked, trying to keep her voice steady. She could feel the back of her eyes stinging already and she refused to cry. Yang knew this day was coming but why did it have to arrive here so soon? Team JNPR after realising she was outside seemed to sense something was off and walked over to her as James Crawford carried on talking.

"Wonderful and I'm not so bad myself thank you for asking. How is Tigger doing? You haven't rang me up during the week so I assume you've been just fine with him. I knew you would be."

"Yeah he's been amazing and he's definitely put on some weight since you last saw him which is good because he was under when you weighed him at the hospital. Everyone adores him and he's been on his best behaviour except for keeping us up last night."

Dr Crawford chuckled. "Yeah babies tend to do that at times but it's good to know he's been doing well. I have some news-"

_'Here it comes,'_ thought Yang, her stomach clenching uncomfortably.

"-my sister Kelly and her husband Roux are back from their holiday and they're so excited to adopt Tigger. I heard from Detective Greenaway yesterday too and they managed to track down the parents. Apparently they weren't ready to be a mother and father, they lasted a month before abandoning Tigger under the bridge, and have been charged. They burned up Tigger's records but the mother did let us know his date of birth so Kelly and Roux will go to the town hall tomorrow to get a new birth certificate for Tigger. So the three of us will be round to pick up Tigger at half eleven tomorrow morning, is that alright?"

Team JNPR could hear what had been said and each of them had a crestfallen look to their features but they didn't come close the heartbreaking look on Yang's. Pyrrha reached a hand across and placed it gently on Yang's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, to pass on the encouragement and support she needed to say the next set of words because she had to - she couldn't keep Tigger.

Yang's voice came out wavered. "Yeah...that's fine."

"Perfect! I'll give your Headmaster a call and ask him for the all clear. I'll see you tomorrow Yang, bye."

"Bye," Yang uttered, disconnecting the call.

Stillness hung in the air around the five of them each one unsure what to say as people passed by them and carried on with their business without taking any notice of their dejection. Yang's hands balled into fists and she stared down at the ground willing herself not to cry but her body started to shake slightly. With her hand still on Yang's shoulders Pyrrha could feel the shivers that shook through the girl's body.

Pyrrha started to speak up. "Yang it's -,"

"Hey guys! Come on and let's head back to Beacon and get Tigger down for his nap."

Ruby bounded towards them swinging the shopping bag in circles on her finger as Blake and Weiss walked behind her carrying Tigger and Aggie. Noticing their friends standing in a disheartened silence with Pyrrha comforting Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby's smiles faltered.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, coming up to Yang and taking her hand, uncurling the balled up fist to entwine their fingers together. With Blake at her side Yang shook herself out of her stupor and glanced up at her girlfriend. Her lilac eyes shimmering.

"Dr Crawford rang and he, his sister, and her husband are coming to pick up Tigger tomorrow."

Blake gasped, faintly whispering. "No."

* * *

><p><strong>I do wonder what the whole story was of Kara knocking the ice cream out the child's hand. :D<strong>

**So bit of a cliffhanger with this chapter. I wonder what the girls will do? Yang especially. **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

**Reeves3.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

**Author's Note: Ayeee an update! This story is nearly at an end, only two more chapters left! Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts you've given it so far, it means a lot and I'm glad you're liking the story.**

**I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but it'll do. :/**

**Just a warning towards the end of this chapter it gets close to becoming M rated but not enough for me to change it from T...sooooo enjoy! :D *skips off merrily***

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**...Must Come To An End**

As Blake, Ruby, and Weiss came to terms with the news Yang glanced at Tigger and saw his wide orange eyes looking up at her. Her heart swelled with happiness at the sight of him and she instantly wanted to burst into tears at the fact she had to part from him. However while looking into his eyes she remembered the start of the week. She wasn't meant to look after Tigger forever, he had to go to his new family, she only wished she hadn't grown so attached. Deciding to think best for Tigger's sake and not her own feelings Yang sealed a wall over her heart to block all emotion she got from seeing his happy little face.

"This is a good thing though," she started, roughly, hiding her depression with a smile. "We weren't meant to keep him plus he won't wake us up in the middle of the night anymore. We won't have to change his dirty diaper and he won't disrupt us in class with constant feedings."

Around her Nora, Lie Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss nodded their heads in understanding if a bit sadly but Blake's eyes turned to slits as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Yang. The blonde avoided the golden glare. If anyone could tell she was putting on a brave face it was Blake and all it would take is one glance for Yang's newly built wall to crumble.

The group set off back to Beacon without saying anything until they reached their dorm rooms and parted mentioning they would see each other at dinner. Inside Team RWBY's room baby items were scattered everywhere along with the mess the girls had made in their rush to get ready this morning. Having fallen asleep against Blake on their walk back Yang hoisted Tigger carefully out of the carrier and set him down in his crib as Blake unstrapped the device from her body.

The four of them set about tidying up, Ruby and Weiss sorted out the mess, while Blake and Yang took charge of collecting up the baby items and packing them away. Only few words were spoken 'that doesn't go there', 'is this yours?', and 'where's the box for this?' Yang could tell Blake was trying to make eye contact with her but she refused to look and every time her back was turned she could feel Blake's eyes burning into the back of her head. Yang wasn't sure which hurt more, the fact Tigger was leaving them, that she couldn't look at her girlfriend because of the risk of breaking down in front of her or because of avoiding Blake and introverting herself it was more than likely hurting Blake's feelings.

By the time dinner rolled round and the two teams were together again everyone except Yang tried to make conversation to try and cheer themselves up but the topic of Tigger leaving the next day was on the tips of all their tongues. They all knew it was the right thing but it was clear to them he had made an impact on all their lives but most of all Yang and Blake's.

After letting their dinner and dessert digest in their stomachs the group headed back to their rooms with their sacks of flour. JNPR hung around in Team RWBY's room, Pyrrha and Lie Ren continuing to finish off packing Tigger's items as Blake and Yang gave the faunus boy a bath while Weiss, Ruby, Nora, and Jaune enjoyed a match of Remnant: The Game.

The evening wore on and after Tigger had his bath and feed he fell asleep in his cot exhausted after today's trip to town. Aggie, Pancake, and Arkos sat in the crib with him as they 'slept' but away from Tigger's strong grabbing hands. Yang and Blake finished packing the baby bath items just as Pyrrha and Ren finished with everything else and all of it was placed into the bags Yang had brought back with her from the hospital.

None of them wanted to go to bed. Going to bed meant sleep which would mean tomorrow would be here sooner. However when Nora passed out during the fourth game and promptly fell face first onto the board scattering the pieces everywhere they decided it was time to call it a night.

"Wha? I didn't fall asleep, you all fell asleep! One more game!" Nora protested, when Ren woke her up.

"Nora you have an Ursa figure stuck to your cheek," Ren mentioned. He went over to Tigger's crib and picked up Pancake but not before he let Tigger grab hold of his finger as he sleep. After peeling off the small figure Nora begrudgingly walked over to them and gently brushed a finger on Tigger's nose.

"Boop," she muttered, staring sadly at the baby. She gave a sigh and looked up at Yang. "Are you sure he can't stay with us?"

Yang shifted on her feet as each pair of eyes turned to stare at her. "I'm sure. Doctor Crawford said his sister and her partner are really eager to adopt him. He should be with a proper family."

Nora nodded and Lie Ren pulled his finger out of Tigger's grasp as Jaune and Pyrrha approached to get Arkos from the crib.

"And I'm positive he's going to a wonderful couple who will care for him and he'll have the best time growing up," added Pyrrha, bending down to softly kiss Tigger on his forehead. Jaune hovered his hand over Tigger's and gently tapped it with his palm.

"Baby hi-five yeah!" He whispered, with enthusiasm before sincerely saying. "See you around little buddy."

Team JNPR said goodnight to Team RWBY and soon it was the four girls alone in their room with Tigger. One by one they each used the bathroom to get ready for bed. Ruby was first as she was the quickest in there and then when she was finished Weiss took her place. After the heiress had completed her evening routine she headed over to her bed and reached up on tiptoes to give Ruby a kiss goodnight as the younger girl leaned down on her makeshift hammock.

"Do you want to go next?" Blake asked, turning to look at Yang.

Yang stood by Tigger's crib and gestured with her hand to the bathroom door. "All yours."

Blake picked up her nightwear and watched Yang cautiously as she walked across the room. To say she was worried about her girlfriend was an understatement. They all loved Tigger and in the short time he had been with them he had wormed his way into their hearts and Yang even more so. It was going to be tough to say goodbye to Tigger and she wasn't sure if Yang was going to be able to handle it. The fact that Yang seemed to have disconnected from her emotions since they found out Tigger would be leaving gave Blake a reason to think she wouldn't. Her stomach twisted in knots.

As quick as she could Blake used the facilities in the bathroom and changed clothes before heading back out into the bedroom and to her bed. She nestled down in the sheets while Yang took her turn in the bathroom. Weiss and Ruby lay awake in their beds both turned in the direction of Blake as the former scolded the latter for sneaking a cookie into her bed to munch on.

The bathroom door opened and Yang walked out in her black shorts and yellow tank top. She strolled over to the door and made sure it was locked before switching off the light plunging the room into darkness. Blake's golden eyes glowed in the night like sparkling gems but she saw by way of her light grey vision Yang making a beeline to their beds. Blake pulled back the sheets so Yang could climb in next to her as always. Tonight however Yang simply leaned across, without getting in the bed, and placed a kiss on Blake's forehead.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

Weiss and Ruby didn't need night vision to see that Yang had avoided getting into bed with Blake but instead had climbed up into her own top bunk which had barely been slept in since Yang and Blake became a couple. Blake felt as though she had been stabbed and the knife wouldn't stop twisting in her heart. She knew Yang had been avoiding her but she had hoped they could speak about it tonight in the privacy of their bed. She wanted to talk and help put Yang more at ease about saying goodbye to Tigger but to her dismay Blake sadly realised Yang wanted to be alone.

Gripping her sheets Blake rolled over onto her side and curled up into a ball with her back to Tigger's crib and Weiss and Ruby's bunk. Eventually she heard the two girls across the room settle down in their own beds but heard nothing from the girl above her. She was glad none of them could see the tear slip down her cheek and land on her pillow.

An hour and a half later Blake lay awake, struggling to sleep without Yang's warmth, listening to the sounds of Ruby, Weiss, and Tigger's soft breathing as they slept. Her faunus ears hadn't heard a peep from Yang except the shuffling around of sheets and blankets as she fidgeted into a comfortable position. Blake figured the blonde had gone to sleep as quickly as possible to avoid staying up late constantly thinking about Tigger's departure tomorrow. She thought it was a wise thing to do but suddenly there was a noise which blew Blake's theory out of the water.

A cry.

Her ears immediately swivelled up to the bed above, refusing to move an inch as she focused in on the sound, and heard a deep sniff this time. Lifting the sheets off her Blake quickly clambered out of bed and stood up at the side of the bunk. Their eyes met as soon as Blake's head appeared over the edge of the bed. Her heart clenched worse than earlier as she saw Yang curled up on top of her sheets with tears streaming down her cheeks biting her lip as she held back another sob. They immediately reached for one another.

"Oh Yang," Blake whispered. She moved one of her hands out of the clasp Yang had captured hers in and wiped away at her girlfriend's damp cheek. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom and get you some tissues."

Yang nodded and quietly jumped down from her bed. She refused to let go of Blake's hand which was also a subconscious wise choice as Blake led her in the dark towards the adjoining room otherwise she would have stumbled around the place. Entering the bathroom Blake turned on the light, blinking hazily at the sudden brightness, before closing the door quietly behind them. The toilet seat lid creaked as Yang sat down upon it and covered her face with her hands, elbows resting on her knees, letting the tears fall freely. Dropping to her knees Blake kneeled down in front of Yang took her hands away from her face and wrapped them around her while her own arms curled around the blonde.

"I'm b-being so s-stupid," sobbed Yang.

"No you're not," reassured Blake, letting Yang bury her head into her shoulder.

"What's w-wrong with me?" Yang gasped out.

Blake pressed a kiss to the side of Yang's head. "Nothing. It's normal that we're going to miss him."

"I know. It's just-." Yang's voice caught in her throat as a wave of fresh tears pooled in her eyes and her body quaked with more sobs. Blake pulled away from their hug and reached across for the toilet roll. She handed a long strip to Yang who took it appreciatively and used it to wipe away her tears and snot. Blake replenished each bundled up used tissue with fresh pieces until Yang had calmed down enough to speak. She dropped her last tissue in the bin and took a deep breath before talking.

"It's just when I found him by the river he was so cold and I didn't know what to do other than to keep him warm. When I used my semblance on him I knew a connection had been made and in that moment I knew it was my responsibility to keep him safe. It reminded me of Summer leaving all over again and I had to protect and care for Ruby. I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to this child ever again not when he's been through so much already."

Yang paused and let out a dejected sigh, Blake watching her every move with adoring eyes, and continued to speak.

"I know he's going to a good family. Dr Crawford wouldn't send Tigger to his sister if he didn't think she and her husband could take care of him. I just don't want to say goodbye."

Blake enveloped Yang in a tight embrace and the two held onto each other for a few minutes until Blake moved back slightly to stare into Yang's puffy red rimmed eyes. She brushed a stray lock out from Yang's view and tucked it behind the girls ear.

"No one likes saying goodbye," Blake started, steadily. "One of the hardest things I ever did was leaving my old partner behind to leave the White Fang and sign up for Beacon. I still think about him from time to time, he was a part of my life that can't ever be forgotten, and while it hurts there's not a doubt in my mind that I did the right thing. Tigger will always be a part of you and you will miss him, I will too, but for his chance to belong in a family, as much as you want him in yours, you need to do what's best for him."

Yang listened to Blake's words and replayed them in her head until she found herself nodding.

"You're right," she agreed. "I only wish it wasn't so difficult but knowing I'll be giving him his best chance makes it easier. Thanks Blake, also I'm sorry for being a dope and ignoring you this afternoon."

Blake gave a small smile. "Apology accepted."

Leaning closer Blake brushed her lips against Yang's who happily reciprocated the kiss. Pulling away briefly gold eyes met lilac and the pair suddenly realised until now they hadn't had much time to be in each other's company alone since the start of the project.

Like a magnet drawn to metal their mouths joined back together in a fervent lip lock. From the back of her throat Yang let out a low moan as Blake got up from her kneeling position to straddle Yang's legs. Their lips moved against the other only parting for a brief bit of air between each make out session leaving them flushed and eager for more. The blonde's hands journeyed up and one cupped Blake's jaw, her fingers disappearing behind the curtain of dark locks around her neck while her thumb brushed against her cheek, as the other hand reached up to one of her faunus ears and gently massaged the feline appendage.

A gasp from Blake disconnected their lips apart from a thin string of saliva. Their pupils were dilated as their heartbeats thudded against their chests and Blake started to purr from deep within her chest as she nuzzled Yang's neck and doted it with kisses.

Yang let her eyes fall shut in bliss as Blake reached up to the sensitive point by her ear and arched away to give her girlfriend more access to nip gently at the skin. Her fingers continued their ministrations to Blake's cat ears. They let their lips rejoin and Yang's eyes widened as Blake grabbed her wrists and brought them down to her chest allowing Yang to explore Blake's breasts through the thin material of her yukata. The blonde loved it when Blake took charge but Yang cherished it even more when she was able to make Blake give herself completely by her hands. She grinned as Blake moaned into her mouth upon cupping them and running her thumbs over her nipples.

Unfortunately they didn't get a chance to progress any further when in the next room Tigger started crying out causing them both to groan. The pair pulled away from each other and gazed into one another's eyes before breaking out into smiles. Blake leaned across and pressed her lips to Yang's forehead.

"Love you," she murmured.

"Love you too," breathed Yang.

Blake detangled herself from Yang and got off of her lap. "I'll go get him. He probably needs a diaper change."

Yang nodded her head in agreement and as Blake left the bathroom Yang reached for the diapers, powder, and wipes they had left out from the packing. It didn't take long for Blake to come back into the room with Tigger in her arms, more settled but still had tears trailing down his chubby cheeks, as she laid him on a towel Yang placed on the floor.

They worked together cleaning him up until Tigger was wearing a fresh nappy and smiling as Yang picked him up to take him back into the bedroom. The three of them left the bathroom switching off the lights and closing the door on the way out. Weiss and Ruby were still fast asleep in their beds as Blake guided Yang back across the room and to their bed.

The pair of them sat up for a bit rocking and soothing Tigger until he went back to sleep. Yang placed him gently back into his crib, pulled the blanket over him and tucked it around him before placing a soft kiss to his forehead. Turning around Yang saw Blake's eyes watching her as she shuffled under the sheets and pulled one corner back as an invitation for Yang to join her. Smiling Yang ducked down so not to bash her head on the top bed and joined Blake under the sheets. Curling up together they wrapped arms around each other and shared a kiss.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blake whispered.

Staring lovingly at the woman beside her Yang nodded her head. "With you by my side I'll always be."

"That was really cheesy," teased Blake, with a grin.

Yang let out a quiet laugh. "I know but I mean it."

Blake settled her head underneath Yang's chin, her ear pressed against Yang's chest as she listened to her heartbeat and soothing beating urged her eyes to close.

"I know you do and I'll always be with you too," she promised, before the pair drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Told ya. :P<strong>

**Ooohh what will happen in chapter 9? Poor Yang though, it was tough writing this chapter for her, I don't like Yang being sad.**

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Reeves3.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! **

**Extremely sorry for the delay in updating this. I've had a lot of things going on and I've managed to get a couple of days to sit down and complete this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Thanks for the faves and alerts also! It's much appreciated!**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Time To Say Goodbye**

Grey clouds hung in the sky accompanying a light drizzle the following morning as the time slowly ticked to twenty past eleven. Earlier the girls had been all right with getting up at the crack of dawn for once at the sound of Tigger's cries. Their movements were sluggish as they began a slow process of getting ready for the day doing anything they could to delay time to spend more of it with Tigger but it ceased to work. With knowing they only had a few hours left with him Team RWBY made the best of they could out the situation and dressed Tigger up in the outfit Weiss picked out for him yesterday because they wouldn't see him in it otherwise.

Currently the four girls, dressed in their usual attire, were sat in mixed positions on the floor as Tigger lay on his tummy and kept turning his head and body as they took it in turns to call him. Each time he managed to make eye contact with them, sometimes they leaned down to see him, Tigger smiled and cooed. Over by the door the packed bags of baby supplies were stacked in a pile.

They were laughing with Tigger as he giggled while turning around to look at them in turn as they pulled a face at him to make him squeal with delight even more.

A knock on the door however interrupted their fun.

The four girls looked up at the entrance with a sense of doom but reluctantly stood up. Yang picked up Tigger and gave him his pacifier as Weiss went to answer the door. Professor Ozpin stood there and behind him Yang recognised Dr Crawford along with two other people she gathered were his sister and her husband.

"Good morning ladies," Professor Ozpin mentioned. Weiss stepped aside and Ozpin led the group inside and Weiss closed the door behind them before returning to her teams side.

The girls greeted their headmaster and Yang gave a small smile to Dr Crawford. Her eyes turned to his sister, Kelly, and she had a powerful aura around her but her broad smile melted away all intimidation anyone could feel in her presence. She shared the same dark skin as her brother with long black hair tied in a ponytail at the back of her head. Her dark green eyes sparkled with glee as she took in the sight of Tigger. She wore a long dress and accessorised herself with bracelets, a necklace and earrings. Kelly's husband, Roux, was a inch smaller next to his wife with striking purple hair and coral tinted eyes. He had a lot more easygoing appeal and appeared to be chill with anything. His eyes soon turned to Tigger as well and his hand reached up on his chest over his heart.

"It's nice to see you again Yang," started James Crawford. He turned to his sister and brother in law. "Kelly, Roux, this is Yang who found Tigger and has been looking after him this week."

"It's wonderful to meet you Yang," gushed Kelly, smiling. Roux gave a friendly nod.

"Y-You too," stuttered Yang, surprised by how nice they were. She reminded herself she had built these two up to be bad guys coming to take away Tigger when instead they were just regular people who wanted to adopt a child.

Blake gave a small cough next to her and Yang broke out of her thoughts. "This is Blake Belladonna and next to her is Weiss Schnee and all the way at the end there is my little sister Ruby Rose."

"Hello," said Blake.

"Pleasure to meet you all," spoke Weiss, politely.

"Hi!" Ruby quipped, smiling.

"And this is Tigger," added Yang, giving him a little bounce.

He lifted his head from the crook of her shoulder with a giggle and looked around the room finally taking notice of the new people that had entered. Tigger's eyes widened and his dummy suckling slowed down slightly. Roux and Kelly's faces lit-up but Tigger turned away and hid his face against Yang as he clutched onto her top.

"Looks like he's a shy guy," commented Kelly. "May I hold him?"

"Oh, um, sure," fumbled Yang. Kelly stepped forward with her arms outstretched and Yang handed Tigger over to her. She unhooked his strong grip on her clothes and let Tigger be held by his new mother. Kelly settled him in her arms, rocking him slightly, but being disturbed from his cuddle with Yang set off Tigger's water works as he started to let out some cries.

Kelly bit her lip, unsure what to do, so Yang quickly offered her some advice she had learned the past week.

"You need to put a hand behind his head so your fingers just reach the base of his ears. It soothes him."

"Ohh. Like this?" Kelly adjusted her hand so Tigger's head now rested in it and not in the crook of her arm as two of her fingers reached up to stroke the back of his tiger ears. It took a few seconds but eventually Tigger's cries ceased and his hands reached up to try and grab Kelly's necklace.

Yang smiled. "Yeah, just like that."

"Thank you. Oh he's so precious, isn't he Roux?"

Roux had already walked up to his wife when she asked her question. He was silent as he nodded his head and discreetly wiped a happy tear from his stubbly cheek.

As the couple shared their first moments with Tigger, Dr James Crawford walked up to the four girls and Professor Ozpin.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday on the phone when I heard from Detective Greenaway he mentioned that the woman, Teresa, from the orphanage has been charged with child abuse, neglect and tax evasion. She's been removed from her job and is under new management and the first thing it has decreed that it will let homeless Faunus children to stay," he announced.

For the first time since yesterday afternoon Yang beamed fully from ear to ear for two reasons. One because of the good news and the second was watching Blake become filled with pride beside her out the corner of her eye as she heard the news herself.

"That's terrific!" Blake grinned.

"Certainly is," commented Roux. "When we went there when we decided to adopt as soon as we said we would be happy with a faunus child, she kicked us out. It made me wonder how many other couples she has told to take a hike."

"Let's not dwell on the past. We have a son to love and cherish now," reminded Kelly.

"We do," smiled Roux. "And we should probably head off now if we want to make it to your mothers by twelve."

"You're right," replied Kelly.

Yang shuffled on her feet and Blake brushed her hand across hers, threading their fingers together, and gave a reassuring squeeze. Glancing at her Yang smiled sadly but nodded her head slightly before looking back at Kelly and Roux.

"Before you leave is it all right if we say goodbye to Tigger?"

"Of course!" Kelly assured, stepping closer to the four girls. She handed Tigger over to Yang and Ruby, Weiss, and Blake shuffled around her. Tigger's two pudgy arms reached up to grab at them.

Ruby stroked his soft cheeks. "We'll miss you."

"Yeah, you were pretty sweet to have around," said Weiss, before advising. "But don't be sick on anyone else you meet."

Blake bent down and placed a kiss between Tigger's tiger ears. "It's been so much fun looking after you. Be good to your mummy and daddy now."

Tigger babbled happily and smiled up at Yang as she beamed down at him. Her eyes started to sting but she refused to cry.

"Goodbye little one. Don't forget about us. We certainly won't forget you."

Ruby moved her hand away as Yang lifted Tigger up slightly to press a kiss to his forehead and brought him closer to her body too for a small farewell cuddle.

Slowly Yang passed him back over to Kelly and she held him carefully in her arms.

"Thank you for looking after him," she said.

The corners of Yang's lips upturned slightly. "It was a delight."

James and Roux picked up the bags by the door and Professor Ozpin opened it for them. They all said their goodbyes and well wishes and Tigger's eyes remained fixed on the huntress to be in yellow as he was carried out the room.

The door closed leaving Team RWBY alone in their dorm room. They were silent and still for a few minutes until Yang moved forward and picked up the bag she had put on the desk at the start of the week. Inside lay the bag of flour she had brought to replace the one she had accidentally destroyed. Yang picked up the flour and felt her heart pang when it didn't coo or gurgle or try to grab her hair. It was nothing like a real baby.

Heading over to Blake the pair of them sat down on her bed and gave each other a tight hug before going on with the rest of their day using the sack of flour.

**Monday**

The auditorium was packed once more with second year students. Professor's Ozpin and Goodwitch stood up on the stage in front of them all. Earlier in the day they had handed in their sacks of flour and the assignments that went with it and were now waiting for their grades. Students mingled in the bleachers around the circular room or waited in the centre where the training battles usually took place.

"Do we get the sacks of flour back after this?" Nora asked, inquisitively. She stood on her tiptoes looking over the heads of students at the large mountain of flour sacks.

"I don't think so," answered Jaune.

"Why?" Blake asked, arching a thin brow.

"I want pancakes!" Nora cheered, swinging her arms.

"Nora! That was your child!" Pyrrha chided, slightly horrified.

"He was but the assignment is over now. Plus I think Pancake would want to be pancakes."

Yang shook her head at the conversation and looked up at the stage. They had just got to the teams beginning with H which meant JNPR would be up soon. Team RWBY would be sticking around close to the end. At least they had no more classes to attend to today.

Jaune and Pyrrha were up first out of the four pairs and Lie Ren and Nora soon followed after them where they received their passing grade from the two teachers. It took a further fifteen minutes until Professor Ozpin called for Ruby and Weiss.

The red and white pair walked up onto the stage side by side where Goodwitch handed back their written portfolio.

"Miss Ruby Rose and Miss Weiss Schnee you have both passed the project."

Ruby grinned and low fived Weiss as she held out her hand for Ruby to slap. The pair of them, pleased with themselves, strolled back to their friends. Yang and Blake were called up next. Hand in hand they headed over to their professors and were handed their portfolio back of their weeks information full of looking after Tigger.

Glynda Goodwitch spoke up. "Miss Blake Belladonna and Miss Yang Xiao Long, you have both failed the assignment."

There was a beat and then Yang exploded.

"What?" She yelled. "That's absurd!"

Yang looked back and forth between the professors and Blake who was staring wide eyed at them.

Professor Ozpin adjusted his glasses slightly. "On your first day Miss Xiao Long destroyed the sack of flour given to you by dropping it on the floor."

Blake glanced at Yang as the blonde chewed the inside of her cheek.

"How did you find out about that?" She asked, quietly.

"The day you messaged us to your room you still had bits of flour covering parts of your legs and boots Miss Xiao Long. We also saw the spare bag you had purchased in town and which has been left on the desk in your room this entire week," explained Goodwitch.

Professor Ozpin went to the desk filled with bags of flour and picked up one. There was a twinkle in his eyes. "It is also a bag of sugar."

This time Blake glared at Yang as she laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

Professor Ozpin continued to smile. "However, in light of the circumstances that led you to look after a real baby, Professor Goodwitch and I have been watching you both very closely and have agreed you passed the project. Congratulations."

Identical grins appeared on Yang and Blake's faces and they thanked their professor's before heading down off the stage.

"Come on, why don't we take a walk?" Blake suggested, taking Yang's hand.

"Sure thing," replied Yang. They mentioned to Ruby, Weiss, and team JNPR they were heading for a stroll as they passed them and quickly made their way outside.

The dull weather from yesterday had disappeared as the sun shined between the passing white clouds. The ground was still damp from the rain however and the pair made sure to avoid the puddles as they lazily strolled around Beacon. Yang gently squeezed Blake's hand now and then making the faunus girl glance at her girlfriend to receive a warm smile which she returned.

"One day Blake, we'll have one of our own."

Blake didn't need to ask what Yang was referring too. The idea made her heart soar and she cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Yang smirked. "Yeah, we'll have a whole litter."

"So long as they don't come all at once," teased Blake. She good-naturedly shoved Yang aside but the blonde was one step ahead. She let go of her hand and quickly wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders and brought her in for a kiss. Blake let out a little muffled sigh before returning it and Yang soon felt her smile against her lips.

"Definitely not all at once," promised Yang, in the centimetre gap between their lips.

"Good and at least two of them so the one doesn't get lonely which was my life growing up. I definitely want them to have a bond like you and Ruby do."

Yang beamed and her lilac eyes shimmered. "They will."

"Dork," Blake breathed, cupping one of Yang's cheeks with her hand.

"Kitten," Yang replied, closing the gap between their lips once more.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wanted to end it on some fluff after I probably destroyed your hearts with the goodbyes. :P<strong>

**Also if you can find the Kim Possible reference in this chapter I will give you a cookie!**

**One more chapter to go and then this story is finished! **

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**Take care!**

**Reeves3.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with RWBY.**

**Author's Note: COULD IT BE I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THIS FANFIC? YAAAAY! I really wanted to finish it yesterday before the new RWBY episode but things kept getting in the way so I finished it today. **

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story, left a review or took the time to favourite and put it in their alerts. It means a lot that you all liked reading it.**

**I hope you all enjoy this final chapter.**

**Reeves3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**The Wonderful Thing About Tigger**

Deep within the Emerald Forest, waiting patiently in a thicket of greenery, was Yang Xiao Long. The trees creaked with each gust of wind causing her to look over in that direction in case a Grimm decided to make an appearance instead. She let out a sigh and pulled out her scroll from her pocket to check the time.

_'They have ten minutes left,'_ she mused. As she was about to put her scroll away it suddenly started to ring. Glancing at the screen she saw it was Blake video calling her. Smiling widely she swiped a finger across the screen to answer it.

Instead of Blake's face appearing however a young boy, the age of five, with bright yellow eyes like the sun which matched his messy hair where two lion ears rested on top. He gave a toothy grin and a wave when he saw Yang had answered.

"Hi mummy!" He cheered.

Yang beamed. "Hello Drake, sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to call you. I miss you mummy," replied Drake.

"I miss you too but I'll be home tomorrow to give you a giant hug and lots of kisses," promised Yang. She had been away on an assignment for the past three days clearing out nests of Nevermore's in the forest with Ruby.

Drake nodded his head. "Okay. What are you doing now?" He asked, curiously.

"Well I'm doing a favour for Professor Ozpin now. He needs Hunters and Huntresses to do an overnight survival task with his third year students so I'm waiting for them to arrive," explained Yang.

"Oh," said Drake, understanding. "Where are they?"

Yang smiled. "Finding their way to me I presume - it's a part of their task."

"That's silly," decided Drake. "The-they should meet you at-"

Wherever he was about to suggest was cut off with the sound of a door opening and closing somewhere on Drake's side off-screen on the phone.

"Drake, who are you talking t-," a young girls voice, called out. Yang watched as Drake's eyes went wide as saucers when her seven year old daughter, Yin, let out a gasp. "Why do you have mom's scroll? Mom is looking for it!"

Raising an eyebrow Yang stared sternly at her son. "Drake, did you take mommy's scroll without her knowing?"

"No," lied Drake, looking down at his feet. Yin darted over and came into the camera view. Her wavy black hair cascaded down her back and her violet eyes, that occasionally turned red when she became irritated, lit with glee at the sight of her mother.

"Yes he did. Mom's just asked me if I've seen it. Also hi mum, " said Yin, with a wave that Yang returned.

"But I wanted to call mummy," mumbled Drake, crestfallen.

Yang felt her heart pang at her son's little acknowledgment knowing that both of her children missed her and Blake whenever they went out on missions. Just as she remembered missing Summer when she went out on her own adventures.

"It's okay my little cub but you do need to ask your mom first when you use her scroll to call me. Yin, go let mom know where her scroll is so she can stop searching."

Yin nodded her head before running off out the room shouting for Blake and Drake looked up worried at Yang.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked, nervous.

"No, you're not, but just remember you have to wait for me to ring you when I'm away," reminded Yang.

Drake nodded his head as the door opened in the room once more and this time Blake entered in with Yin. He smiled sheepishly, a smile identical to Yang's, up at his mother and rubbed the back of his neck as his ears twitched.

"Sorry mom," he spoke, handing the scroll to her.

"Don't take it without permission next time, all right?" Blake cautioned, in a firm yet kind tone.

Drake nodded his head and Blake brushed a hand through his hair. The camera moved and the screen became a blur for Yang until it stilled in front of her wife.

"Hello you," murmured Blake, affectionately.

A wave of comfort and longing washed over Yang as she looked at Blake through the screen. Judging by the look Blake was giving her she realised that her raven haired love was feeling the same way.

"Hey kitten," replied Yang, flashing her a dazzling smile before asking. "Do you know if Rubes made it back home all right?"

"Yes she did," answered Blake, happily. "Weiss called to let me know she had got back safe and sound."

"Great!" Yang exclaimed. Then she frowned and added. "I don't even what to think about what those two are doing now."

Blake gave her a devious smirk. "Probably the same stuff we'll be doing when you return tomorrow."

Yang grinned and gave Blake a wink. "That and a lot more."

"What stuff?" Yin asked, inquisitively, from somewhere below off the screen.

Yang and Blake's eyes widened having momentarily forgotten their children were in the room.

"Giving you and Drake a butt load of cuddles!"

Drake and Yin giggled at Yang's choice of words. Blake moved to sit down on the edge of Drake's bed and he and Yin climbed into her lap and leaned back against their mother. Yang smiled at the sight as it warmed her heart. She couldn't wait to get home and be with them all again.

Her daydreams were interrupted when a twig snapped on the ground somewhere in the trees to her left. Yang zoomed her eyes off the screen in the general direction and saw a pair of red eyes watching her through the bushes. Quickly picking up that some kind of Grimm was near Yang by the blonde's sudden change of brightly and bubbly attitude to dark and serious.

"I got to go," mentioned Yang, keeping her eyes fixed on the bushes. "It looks like the party has started early."

"Be careful," worried Blake.

The beasts eyes disappeared and Yang flashed a smile at Blake while activating her gauntlets. "Always am," she reassured.

There was a chorus of 'I love you's' from them all which Yang returned before putting away her scroll. The device was only in her pocket for a short while when three Ursa Major's jumped out from the bushes out in front of her.

Yang cocked Ember Celica and fired a round at the one in the centre and it roared in pain as the shot hit it square in the face. Beside it the flanking bear like Grimm growled and charged forwards at Yang bounding across the grass in big leaps. Firing a few more shots before they were close enough to swipe at her Yang fired a shot behind her and whooshed forward. She hit the belly of one of the Ursa's knocking it back with the power of her two fists. The third carried on running but quickly skidded to a halt upon realising its target had slipped by. Yang barely had time to take a breath when the first Ursa she hit in the face leapt over the one she had knocked to the floor with its long white claws extended out to pierce her.

Rolling out the way but in the way of the third Grimm running towards her Yang embraced the hit and let herself be knocked back. Feeling the energy coursing through her body flames began to flicker around her. She turned on her heal and let loose a fury of swipes at the third Ursa Major that had struck her until she punched through its lower jaw and ripped it off. Yang fired a killing shot through the roof of its mouth.

Back on its feet the second Grimm had joined the first as the third's body disappeared into nothingness. Howling at the loss of one of their kind the Ursa Major's snarled and snapped their teeth. Yang grinned, ready to go again, when an all new sound joined the fray.

Out of the bushes from behind Yang came a team of four Faunus hunters and huntresses with a battle cry. Realising her assigned students from Beacon had showed up Yang grinned at them and eyed each of them in turn as they got closer until they fell upon a familiar sunset orange pair.

"Tigger?" She exclaimed, hardly believing what she was seeing.

She felt the ground shake close by and Yang shook herself quickly out of her shock to blast herself out of the way of the charging Grimm. The young man with tiger ears jumped towards her, the underside of his boots lined with springs, and gave the order for his teammates to face the Ursa Major's. The twenty year old, standing at six foot tall, pulled Yang further away from the fight to speak and gave her a soft smile.

"The one and only," he revealed.

Yang could feel her mouth was open but she didn't care as she started to smile and shake her head as she blathered out. "This is unbelievable! How? How do you know about me? How did you know I would be here?"

Tigger let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his short spiky hair. "How about I answer those questions after we help take out these Grimm?"

Nodding her head Yang ran out towards the Grimm and blasted at one, singling it out from the other, while Tigger's team worked together to take it out. Tigger joined Yang in her fight against the Grimm and the pair made quick work killing it with Yang's gauntlets and Tigger's custom Bagh Naka's which sliced easily through the Grimm like butter. When they were done Tigger joined his team taking down the remaining Ursa as Yang observed from the side.

Her head was reeling from Tigger suddenly making an appearance. She couldn't believe he was actually here especially after believing she wouldn't see him again when she said goodbye all those years ago.

A final roar from the Ursa Major and it vanished in a cloud of smoke as Tigger's team put away their weapons. Yang strolled over to them and Tigger met her in the middle of the clearing while his three teammates hung back. The moment they were close enough Tigger bent down a bit and wrapped his arms around Yang giving her a hug. Her eyes stung from welling tears but Yang refused to let them fall as she snaked her own arms around Tigger.

"Thank you for saving my life," murmured Tigger, happy to be holding his first adoptive mother.

Yang sniffed. "I can't believe it's you."

"Hey Tigs! What's going on?" The second male team member, with a kangaroo tail, shouted. There was an 'oof' as Yang and Tigger separated from their hug to see a third male and one female member standing either side of the faunus giving him a good elbow to the side.

Tigger let out a breathy laugh. "Sorry guys. Let me introduce you to each other, this is Yang Xiao Long and Yang this is my team, Roo, Buck, Lottie and together we make Team TRBL."

Yang grinned at the team name. "It's nice to meet you all."

"It's an honour to be working with you Huntress Xiao Long," replied Lottie, her otter ears small and round atop of her head.

"No need for formalities, just Yang will do," the blonde reassured, with a smile.

"So how do you two know each other?" Buck asked, his rabbit ears peaked with curiosity.

"I'm getting to that," replied Tigger, impatiently. "Remember I told you all the story of how I was abandoned as a baby?" He waited for his teammates to nod their heads before continuing. He wrapped an arm around Yang's shoulders and gave her a small side hug. "Well this is the woman who found me before I was adopted by my parents."

A chorus of 'oooooh's' went up in the air by the three team members and Roo rocked back on his tail with a grin.

"So that's why you wanted to pick this mission!" He cried out.

Tigger rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, yeah."

"You knew I would be here?" Yang asked, staring inquisitively up at Tigger.

"Yeah," admitted Tigger. "Ozpin kind of hinted at it and I was adamant we pick it. I really wanted to meet you, properly as I don't remember you as a baby. My parents and my uncle told me all about you though and you're team. It's what inspired me to be a Hunter myself."

Yang couldn't be any more happier. "I am so pleased to hear that and I'm so proud of you too! Look at you! All grown up and a Hunter in training. Oh I need to ring Blake and tell her this! After this mission and the next weekend you have free, bring your team along too if you want, you're coming to have dinner at our place!"

Tigger let out a laugh. "Of course, so long as we're not intruding."

"Hardly," mentioned Yang. "After all, you're family."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yin and Drake belong to the wonderful weissrabbit over on tumblr. Go see her blog if you haven't already because she's a super person who does some amazing art work.<strong>

**Roo, Buck and Lottie are character names from Winnie The Pooh. I thought it was fitting for Tigger to have team members with names from that franchise for obvious reasons, haha.**

**Well that's it. Thank you once more and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Reeves3.**


End file.
